Final Fantasy VII: The Side of Evil
by Kit Shela Iris Kitsune
Summary: Cloud, Tifa, and the others still search for Sephiroth. However, they come across someone else who is also on the same quest. Sephiroth is her lover though. Cloud has a difficult choice to make, but what will he choose? To kill evil, or let live?
1. Chapter 1: Whereabouts

**Final Fantasy VII: The Side of Evil**

* * *

**FanFic About Sephiroth**

* * *

_**I do no own Final Fantasy 7, or any of the other games, but I do enjoy to write about them. Please enjoy my first fan fiction about them. Feel free to review, but I will not accept flames or anything! Save rude comments for the mind only. If you enjoy the story, feel free to review all you would like. If you get lost while reading or don't know where the places are, I have a link of the map for the area. That is the best I can do though for pointing out where they are heading. ;; **_

_**Also, this story is mostly focusing on Sephiroth, however, there will probably be a few sways towards Cloud and Tifa, even though it doesn't focus on them, though they are hunting Sephiroth (Just note that please, instead of only wanting it to be able them), Aeris is dead (Sorry to fans of her. Even though she was an amazing healer in the game), and maybe a character for Vincent. But, like I said, this is mostly about Sephiroth. :3 Once again, please read and enjoy.**_

_**Please use the map in my profile as a reference if you get lost following where the characters are. **_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Whereabouts **

Currently wondering around in Yuffie's village, Wutai, Cloud and Tifa sat down by the red bridge leading towards the fire mountain. Cloud was frustrated on why they could not seem to find any leads on Sephiroth. Tifa on the other hand, was worried about Cloud and his memories.

Red XIII walked out of the restaurant behind them and looked over at them. 'They seem to be having more and more issues… I bet Cloud is still thinking about Aeris too… He couldn't protect her… And he's probably still sulking over that… Tifa… She's going through a hard time thinking that Cloud likes Aeris… But, really… He's feeling guilty… Not the kind of guilt a lover feels… Not like what Vincent feels…'

Cloud looked back to see his red, fiery, cat friend. "Hey, Red."

"Hello Cloud. You guys… find any leads on Materia yet?"

The blond looked down and shook his head. "None… Sorry if I'm disappointing you guys…"

"Ah. Don't blame yourself Cloud!" Tifa jumped in. "It is not your fault!"

Cloud smiled over to Tifa. She could tell it was a fake one, but none the less, she smiled back.

"How about you two go to the inn and get some sleep?" Vincent suggested.

"Yeah! The rest of us will search around for any clues leading to Materia. Besides, you guys do look exhausted," Yuffie said with a concerned look.

Tifa looked at Cloud. "Please, Cloud? I wouldn't want to worry later about you being exhausted. And I most certainly don't want you stressing yourself out…"

His eyes connected with Tifa's, and looked deep into them. In those eyes you could clearly read worry and sadness. Cloud didn't want Tifa to be sad… Not one bit. He smiled again. "Sure… A nap sounds like a good thing."

Tifa and Cloud stood up and Yuffie and the rest followed them to the inn. They paid for a few rooms, but met up in one.

"Here's what is going on," Yuffie began. "Red, Vincent, and I will go north from here and scan the coast. Cid, Barrett, and Cait Seith, will go south and so forth. From there, we'll all meet back here and discuss what we found out and plan our next move from there."

"Sounds good to me," Cloud yawned.

"Alright guys. Move out," Tifa said with a smile.

They left in a hurry, well, Yuffie's group anyway. Yuffie was really interested about finding Materia. It ran in her blood after all. Barrett's group slowly began to leave town. Tifa stood at the window, looking out.

'Cloud… If there was just some way we could get you to remember everything… I know you're the real you… Maybe you just got your memory mixed… Maybe during training you got hit on the head… Or maybe… Your memories were created… By Sephiroth…'

"Hey Tifa," Cloud began, snapping her from her deep thoughts.

"Yeah?"

Cloud blushed as he looked down. "Would you… hold me until I fall asleep…?"

Tifa blushed, but looked back at Cloud. Gazing at him blushing, he reminded her of a little kid who wanted to be held by his mother until he fell asleep. "Gladly," She said walking over to him. She sat on the bed beside him, and he cuddled up to her, falling asleep quickly between her breasts. They were comfortable, and her scent was soothing. It was the first time he ever got to feel so relaxed with her alone. As she smiled at him, she began to play with his hair, running her fingers through it in a soothing way.

'I think… this is the closest we've ever been, dear Cloud… I hope it will never be the last…' She leaned down gently and kissed his forehead, then continued to stroke his head, while gazing out the window.

* * *

On the far south eastern side of the continent, a figure washed up on shore. She had long black hair with electric blue highlights, and rough, jagged bangs. Her clothes were certainly strange, but within final fantasy, nothing is ever too strange. She had on black tripp pants that flared out from the knees down, and a grey kimono top that had sleeves too long for the girl. The sleeves went down to her knees as well, but the kimono's lower portion cut off on the right side after the sash, and then trailed off towards the ground on the left. 

The waves crashed on the shore a few more times against the pale girl's body. Growling was heard around her, as wolves began to walk forward towards her.

'It's food!' The Alpha thought.

'Food, food! Finally! I'm starved!' A few others mourned.

'Back off!' The Alpha snarled. 'I get first dibs.' With that, the shaggy, scarred wolf began to pace forward.

"I… am not… Food!!!" The girl snarled as her blood-red eyes flashed open. Her fangs grew a bit, as she quickly leapt into the air, and then landed down in a heart beat.

The Alpha tilted his head at the girl, but soon began to yelp along with his pack, as the ground began to shake violently. It was Quake. The demon-mutt had cast it to spook them off with it's low accuracy and chance to 1-hit. It seemed to have worked too. Without hesitating, they ran off with their tails between their legs.

"So… Where am I…?" She questioned, falling down from weakness. Her red eyes had gone back to normal, along with her fangs. One eye however, still remained red. The other was an icy blue. It was a symbol of two differences within her. One personality, the red eyes, came forth when she was willing to kill. The blue came when she was more towards healing… or even rarer… Innocence. Blue eyes were often used to deceive people when needed. Both the sides understood each other, and also worked together at times. Their goal was the same.

Her eyes gazed around the beach as she snorted. "Way to go, Kit," She chuckled. "I'm lost!" As she stood up, she quickly froze. The air. It carried something important to her. Kit turned her head to the north as she muttered silently, "Sephiroth…" Without a second thought, and as though hypnotized, she stood up and began walking north towards Yuffie's hometown, Wutai.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Cloud had been asleep. Tifa had continued to be at his side while he slept. She felt that his strength was important to maintain, seeing as he was the backbone of the group, and the one who wanted to take out Sephiroth most of all. If something happened to him now, who knows what would become of everyone. 

'Cloud…' She thought smiling down at him, fixing to fall asleep herself, when he finally opened his eyes.

"Did you stay awake this whole… time?" He asked smiling at her.

"… Yes." She smiled back.

"You didn't have to. I feel bad now… You didn't get any sleep…"

"No, Cloud. That's alright. Really," Tifa reassured.

They looked at the doorway to see that Red, Vincent, and Yuffie had returned.

"Hey guys. We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Yuffie teased.

"Heh. No. Not at all," Tifa said blushing as she placed her hand in front of her mouth and smiled.

"Are we ready to go? We heard rumors of a black caped man heading to the north of this continent, and going south west to the temple where he got the black materia from," Vincent spoke softly.

"Why would he want to go back there?" Cloud asked sitting up from the bed.

"Who knows. Cloud, we're dealing with a weirdo, ya know!" Yuffie said in a matter-o-factly way.

"Like she's one to talk," Red teased.

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted as Red, Cloud, Tifa, and even Vincent, laughed light-heartedly.

The group waited in the lobby for Barret, Cid, and Cait Seith. When the three of them arrived the whole group set off.

"Did you guys find anything?" Cloud asked.

"No…" Cid muttered, having come across three scared wolves, but not knowing why they ran right past the group instead of attacking.

"Alright. Well, we're heading for Mideel then," Cloud stated. "Vincent, Yuffie, and Red found some information on Sephiroth there. So then we head for the air ship then."

* * *

Just like that, the group was heading for Mideel with hopes of finding this black caped man, Sephiroth. On the other hand, a mysterious girl was also looking for Sephiroth. But what were her intentions? The group would eventually find out… Maybe even once they arrived at Mideel.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed my first chapters of many. There seems to be a lot to edit. So if you didn't understand something, then feel free to let me know. I would be most happy to explain the chapters. Please, once again, feel free to comment. Just no flames. Thank you, and please look forward to many more chapters. It is only the beginning._**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Name Is Kit

**Final Fantasy VII: The Side of Evil**

* * *

**Rate M for language, scenes, and later lemon.

* * *

This is my second chapter to a great fan fic. As I stated before, if you are enjoying this story, you should look up my account on FictionPress, it's the same name, for my none-fan fiction stories. I'm sure you will enjoy those as well. Please enjoy this story as well.

* * *

I do not own the Final fantasy company... character... game type stuff...

* * *

Chapter 2: Her Name Is Kit**

As the group began to leave and board the air ship, Tifa turned around to notice a tired figure resembling a samurai, walking into the town with fatigue baring on her shoulders. The figure took a few steps into the town, and fell forward, hitting the cold stone streets without any attempt to catch herself.

Tifa gasped. 'That poor person is in horrible condition!' She gave a serious look as she ran away from the group toward the figure.

"Tifa! Where are you going!?" Cloud shouted back, seeing who she was running at. "Tifa!" He called once more running after her.

The others turned after boarding the air ship, to see the two running.

"Hey, you two! What the hell are you doing!?" Cid yelled in his old man-like voice.

The two ignored Cid, obviously, and Tifa slowed down to a walk, as she walked up to the figure. She sat down to examine the girl's body.

Cloud ran up beside her. "Tifa, why'd you run off like that?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Cloud..." She began, "This girl... Look at her condition..." Tifa had a good mother's touch to her. She cared about a lot of little things. And more importantly, she knew when the mother's touch was right, or when to not feel sympathy for kicking bad guys' asses. That was what made her very wise. Even Cloud could see this.

"I see... It is pretty bad... Should we take her aboard the ship with us?" He asked looking at her worried eyes.

"Well, of course! I can't just leave her here like this! Not in this condition!!" Tifa shouted as her eyes met with Cloud's.

He nodded and took out his phone, looking up at the air ship above them. "Hey, Cid. This is Cloud." He awaited for a response.

"Yeah. What do ya trouble-makers want?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Tifa spotted a wounded person. Is it alright if we bring her aboard, captain?"

Cid laughed a bit at that word. Captain. Ha! It made him feel good. Cloud certantly knew how to hit the weak spot. "Sure. Why the hell not?" Cid replied, lowing the ship a bit, a long with a latter and a bed that would be lifted up into the air ship.

Cloud and Tifa placed the girl on the bed, and then began to climb up into the air ship. When they got in the ship, they ran to help hoist the body up. Once the body was up, they rushed it into the medical room.

"Wow... She's cut up pretty badly..." Barret muttered looking at the pale body.

"... I... think I've... seen her before..." Vincent muttered. He muttered soft enough to where no one heard him. 'Is she... the girl who... loved that killer...? I believe she is... Then she should know... the whereabouts of her friend... who... once loved me...'

Red looked at Vincent. "Are you going to stare at her, Vincent?" Red asked softly to him.

"What do you mean, Red?"

"Well, I mean... Can't you smell her scent?"

"Is it making your fur stand up...?" He asked.

"Yeah... It... smells... close to you-know-who..." Red said, sniffing whiffs of the scent in between talking.

"So it seems..."

Yuffie looked back at them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, weirdo," Red said standing up and walking out of the room.

"What's that cat's problem anyway!?" Yuffie said, raising her voice slightly.

From the time the two were talking, Cid had managed to bandage up some of the girl's wounds, but only with the help from Cloud, Barret, and mostly Tifa.

Cid stepped back and sighed. "Whoo-wee. That girl was banged up pretty good." He said in his southern-like accent.

"There has to be more too it though," Tifa muttered. "I mean, there were two large scars on her back... Each an inch from the beginning of her shoulder blade to half-way down her spine... Two of the marks that were identical... Her chest has a few markings that were only cause by blades..."

"Those blade markings are only recognized as the swords used from when I joined the army... It's different from both my Buster Blade, and Sephiroth's Masamune... But none the less... it's a sword marking..." Cloud muttered.

"Stabbing wounds by the heart... And a huge gash under her left eye... Cloud, I don't think that those 'wounds' are from any sword. We can rule out your's... However, we can't rule out the masamune... No yet..." Tifa said looking at him.

"Maybe this girl is like Aeris? Is that what you're getting at? How she's an Ancient...? Then maybe Sephiroth was after her?" Barret interrupted.

"Cid! Set full speed to Mideel!" Cloud and Tifa shouted, as he ran to the room.

During the two day flight, Red sat in the medical room to keep watch on the girl. 

The girl seemed to groan a bit as though she were lost in a dream...

* * *

_The girl seemed to be running on black, empty space... Like a void. _

_"Where are you?" She cried out in a voice of worry._

_"I'm... right here..." A voice answered to her question, as a tall figure, resembling Sephiroth appeared._

_"I... finally found you..." The girl smiled, with tears in her eyes._

_"Why have you searched for me...?"_

_"Don't you remember? We were childhood friends." She smiled walking up to him and hug the male gently. "I've... been waiting forever to tell you this... But even though our memories are faint, and we both had no parents, I always had a certant urge to say human emotions towards you... Like this one... I love you..."_

_The male gave no answer, or didn't even move for the matter. "What are you talking about...? I have a mother... And I have no idea who you are..."_

_She looked up at his face that seemed to have no emotion, though half of it was also shaded. His face was staring off into the distance. "Then... do you remember my name...?"_

_"I need not to remember your name..." Without any sudden warning, the mysterious male figure shoved her away and stabbed her with his sword._

_Flinching, the girl growled out, "If you weren't such an ass, then maybe you wouldn't have people chasing after you, attempting to kill you!"_

_"Like you know anything..." The voice said casually. "The spirit is a weak thing... Just look at what it has done to you..."_

_Her eyes looked at the ground. "My spirit is strong..." A glare from her eyes erased her sad expression as she aimed it at the male. "With my strong spirit, I will endure everything you throw at me! And I will find your spirit and bring to you a more calming personality! I know you're not as bad as you seem! And I'll prove it!"_

_"You... talk too much... You talk... nonsense..." With that, he pulled his sword out and began to stab the girl's body multiple times._

* * *

Her body was twitching in real-life, until Red's nose nudge her right hand, the one with the iris in the palm. The iris was in bloom, and had vines coming from the palm, weaving their way up her arm, but paused at her elbow.

An icy blue eye opened to scan a blurry ceiling.

"Nn... Where... am I...?" She slowly spoke out softly.

"You are on the HighWind," Red said in an easing tone.

The girl looked over at the feline. "And... you are...?"

"You can call me Red. My full name is Red XIII." The cat stood on his hind legs to peer over the bed to see her better. "Are you okay? You seemed to have been having a bad dream..."

She thought about her dream. "... It's nothing more than the usual..." She muttered, and then looked into Red's eyes. 'I can see a trust within him... Should I tell him...?'

"What is your name, miss?" The cat asked with a playful tone.

"My name...?" A smile crossed her face as she said, "Kit..." She could sense the child-like energy of Red, knowing from reading the aura around him, that he was still just a cub, but a mature cub.

Not too long after Kit spoke her name, Tifa walked in with Yuffie.

"Oh... You're awake?" Tifa asked with a smile.

"Were you the one that..."

"I saw you black out in the town, so I got help... I don't like seeing good people harmed..."

'Her smile is soothing... A mother's smile... Someone with a big heart filled with pureness.' "I thank you from the bottom of my heart miss..." Kit said fixing to stand up out of bed.

"Are you sure you feel alright to be moving!?" Tifa asked quickly.

"I've... been through worse..." The girl said shyly. "This feels like nothing to me."

Yuffie looked at her a bit worried as well. "Gee... Are ya sure? On the HighWind, you don't really have to be strong... You can relax... At least until we get to Mideel anyway..."

Mideel... That place rung through Kit's head. She fell back onto the bed, holding her head. 'Mideel... Where have I heard that place before...!?'

"Yuffie, go get her some aspirins!" Tifa shouted, as the ninja quickly nodded and ran to a medicine cabinet.

The ninja grabbed a few pills from the bottle and ran back with a glass of water and handed it to Tifa who pushed the pills into Kit's mouth.

"Swallow..." Tifa said gently.

Kit's eyes gazed into Tifa's, seeing trust, so she swallowed and took a hold of the glass, sipping it down.

"The medicine should soon help..." Yuffie said with a smile.

"..." Kit looked up at them with eyes almost appearing hollow. "Was this place... Mideel... Um... How far away are we from it...?" She asked tilting her head.

"Not too far..." Red replied.

"..." 'What connection do I have with Mideel...?' The girl was confused.

"Tifa," Cloud said, walking in. "Oh... I see she's up."

"Yes, she is. Isn't it wonderful?" Tifa smiled again. "What did you want?"

"We're fixing to land beside Mideel... We are close." Cloud closed his eyes to let out a soft sigh.

'Close...?' Kit looked up as her nose caught a scent. Her eyes widened. "That scent..." She muttered, standing up.

Tifa, Yuffie, Red, and Cloud looked at her confused.

"That scent!! It's his scent!" She shouted, running out of the room towards the lower deck where they would exit. Her hair blew back behind her as that familiar scent overwhelmed her nose. 'It's... your scent...' She said smiling with a soulless facial expression.

Cid landed the ship and Cloud and Tifa ran out to catch up to the girl.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked looking at the girl.

"... Nothing..." She said with a change of tone in her voice. "It's... him..." Her smiled was enough to give people the chills, as though she were a monster being controlled through the mind.

"Who's him?" Cloud asked.

Kit gazed over to the forest nearby to see a talk silver-haired figure walking towards them.

"I finally found you... I've been looking everywhere for you, Sephiroth..." Kit said jumping off the deck with her misfit wings spreading, letting her glide to him. One wing was a bat wing, and the other was a large raven and crow wing, giving the appearance of an angel's wing.

The male looked at her. "Who... are you... again?" He tilted his head.

"Stay away from her Sephiroth!" Tifa and Cloud shouted, jumping off and running after Kit.

"You... don't remember...? It's me... Kit..." She said. 'This... seems familiar...' She thought recalling her dream. Her eyes darted to his side, noticing that he did not have his sword, Masamune. "I... recall you from... our childhood... We use to play together as children... Both of us were parent-less, and you use to protect me..." Kit blushed faintly.

"..."

"Sephiroth!!! Stay away from her!" Cloud growled.

"Yeah! If you hurt her, I'll never forgive you for hurting a fellow woman!!" Tifa shouted, glaring.

'Why do they protect me, Sephiroth? You and I are equal... Both... experiments...' Kit thought as her icy blue eye looked more soulless. "He will not hurt me, you two..." The mutt continued to walk towards Sephiroth. "Please Sephiroth... Recall our thoughts..."

"These memories you recall are nothing more than fake... They were only implanted in your mind..." Sephiroth replied harshly.

Tifa and Cloud gasped at his reply.

"Now if you excuse me, Cloud, I want you to meet me at The Forgotten City..." His eyes were as they always were, cold and emotionless, and as he walked past Kit, he whispered, "Don't get in my way with your false memory preaching talk... I have no memories to recall of you whatsoever. Nothing you say can change that..." With that, Sephiroth disappeared.

Tifa looked at Kit, who fell to her knees. "Kit, are you alright?"

Her eyes looked as though they were about to become watery. 'He... didn't hurt me...' She thought, stunned.

'It looks like we're off to The Forgotten City then...' Cloud looked at Tifa. "We're staying here for the night to settle and rest a bit. I'll go tell Cid," Cloud turned and walked back up to the deck, and then disappeared into the Air Ship.

Tifa felt a sinking in her heart as she looked at Kit. "Hey... You can stay with us for a bit... You'll be no burden..."

Kit looked up at Tifa, who was smiling, and her eyes returned to their normal appearance. In other words, they didn't look soulless. "You... are too kind," She said as Tifa helped her up.

"Don't worry about it, dear. If you don't mind though, if you feel comfortable, would you mind explaining what is going on...?"

"... Nn..." She thought about it, as they walked into the Air Ship. "After all I've put you guys through... medical... and just now... I guess that could be arranged..."

"Thank you... Kit, was it?" Tifa asked.

"Yes..." She nodded. "When it becomes closer to night... I should have enough strength to tell you what you ask of..."

* * *

**This mysterious girl has already seen the person she has been seeking for years. What did Sephiroth want to see Cloud for? Find out what happens next in the third chapter, Past Revealed.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Past Revealed

**Final Fantasy VII: The Side of Evil**

* * *

**Rate M for language, violence, and suggested themes.**

* * *

**I do no own Square Enix, Final Fantasy, or any other Square Enix/Final Fantasy... company/property... thing...**

* * *

**As I've stated before, this is my first fanfic, so if you enjoy this, then please search up this name on FictionPress to see many of my non-fanfic stories. They are interesting, as well. And as this story draws to an end, (Not yet though. Still many more chapters ahead, so don't worry), you will probably start to see two new stories being posted up. A Naruto Fanfic, which my good friend, Sakura Isuzu Kuragi wants me to do for her, and a .Hack// fanfic, of which I will be doing according to my freewill. :P So please keep an eye out. Thank you.**

* * *

**WARNING! This chapter does contain lemon. If you do not feel comfortable reading it, or do not wish to, then please do not read this chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Past Revealed**

Everyone that night sat around a small fireplace in the HighWind. They seemed silent, as the warmth of the fire gave a warm glow to the room.

Tifa looked at the girl they had picked up. She had such a sad expression. Taking a guess, it was probably from what happened earlier with Sephiroth. 'I... wonder how she knows him...' Tifa thought, looking up at the ceiling.

"So, Kit, when are ya gonna tell us about stuff?" Yuffie asked eating a few pieces of popcorn from a bowl in the middle of the group.

"I..." She started, confused on where to begin.

"It's alright, Kit... Please, take your time..." Tifa said quickly, trying to bring comfort.

'It's not that... You guys would probably just not understand... I mean... How does this situation look...? I'd be giving out information to complete strangers... Mind you, they are easier to open up to...' The girl sighed, gazing up at the ceiling, and as though the large metal roof disappeared like an illusion, the blankets of stars appeared through the HighWind's roof. "I suppose it would be best to start somewhere and get it over with... than to just delay it and waste your time with my pitiful existence..." She muttered.

'Talk about lacking self-confidence...' Red thought placing his head on Kit's leg.

* * *

Kit smiled down at Red, then sighed. "Well, a long time ago, when Sephiroth and I were tad, little run-around things, we grew up without parents. The two of us did not know why, but from the start, he liked me a lot. We would always be hanging out together, and like two love puppied kids, he would always protect me... It was sweet at first, but as we continued to grow, and he protected me more... He began to take the protection too far... Eventually killing anyone who looked my way... It felt grand, at first... Like I were of royalty, and he were my loyal knight protecting me... Then... when I hit sixteen, my demonic side appeared... It was just like his killings, however, mine included seduction... 

"These people who had claimed to be my 'parents' stunned Sephiroth and I, and took us away to a lab somewhere... They began to experiment on us... I could tell that Sephiroth was in a lot of pain... trying to break out of these weird... things... holding us down... He didn't want anyone touching me... And that's when he reached a sudden power that neither of us knew anything of... They were trying to infuse him with materia... But with his new powers, he had managed to escape these weird people...

"Next thing I knew... I was asleep from some anesthetics they had used on me... I did not know what they were doing... and I wondered if Sephiroth was okay...

"Later, I had awoken to find myself lying in a bed... When I looked around, I saw Sephiroth flipping through pages. I stood up, attempting to walk, but from the anesthetics still a bit heavy in my veins, I fell down. He turned around to look at me.

"'_I see you're finally up... Shela Iris Kitsuné..._' He said in an awkward tone.

"I looked at him with a tilted head, but strained expression, and said, '_What are you talking about, love? My name is Kit... And you are my Sephiroth..._'

"He grinned at me devilishly and stood up. '_Those scientist have experimented on us every since we were little. Did you know that? That is why we grew up without parents. They did not die at our birth. Oh no, sweetie. They were experimenters who were just fooling around, trying to create something to improve modern science.'_

"As I looked up at him from the floor, he stopped in front of me, looking down. '_My dear, they call you a demon... and have fused your blood with creatures that existed long, long ago... With you, they had hoped to achieve knowledge beyond what any book could give them... You were their source of power..._'

"In his eyes there was some type of plot... I could not figure it out, but hearing him say all this, I just clenched my hands and shouted, '_No! What you say is not true!! I am your Kit! I am no experiment! I never was! And neither were you!!!_'

"I was cut off by him saying, '_Was it not weird as children when we were never enrolled in schools along with other children...? That we had to be taught by people in long, white **lab** coats...?_'

"What he was saying made sense... I didn't want to believe it either... I looked away from him and felt myself crying. We were obviously both experiments... The one question he always asked himself when I was around was, _' as experiments... are we obligated to have these... human feelings...? Or were they only created as some sort of experiment...?_'

"From the floor, he picked me up by my arm, which hurt, so I had let out a yelp. He still had an evil smirk, and my eyes showed fear, but for some reason, that smirk seemed... to have an impression on me... It's weird to say, but that smirk... made me happy... Maybe because it was the closest thing to ever getting to see him smile... Even if that smirk hid something brutal... '_Shela, I shall need your help to complete what I am about to do..._'

"My watery eyes looked at his, as he managed to deceive me with piercing eyes. '_I have enlisted myself into the army... Do me a favor and keep this place safe for my return... If anyone dare enter, I took the liberty of modifying you with weapons..._'

"He sat me on the bed and took a hold of my arm gently holding it out to where I could see my wrist. '_You see this iris right here?... It controls the materia Ice. I gave you ice because... it suits your eyes..._'

"I blushed, continuing to look at it. It made no sense that a flower of spring and summer would represent the element ice. I did not really care though. '_And here,_' He had said trailing up my arm, sending chills up my spine. I noticed he had stopped at my elbow. '_When the vines stop here, it means that you have reached the maximum power you can use of the materia... And the iris also lets you summon katanas..._'

"My weapons... The mighty katana that was the only weapon keeping my fake blood sane. '_Thank... you..._' was all I had to say. What else could I say? He was no different than the scientist who experimented on the both of us... Just... he experimented on me... My memories still thought of our past together, so I thought I should ask him then and now. '_Sephiroth... How long have I been asleep for since the day your new powers had surfaced?_'

"His eyes looked at me gently, as he said, '_Two years... You are now 18, Shela... Happy Two-year belated Birthday..._' I couldn't believe it.

"Sephiroth had to explain to me that while I was asleep, he had spent the past two years trying to find a cure for the anesthetic, he came across a traveling man who had the Heal materia... He killed that man and use the materia on me, to where I had finally awoken 3 days later. There was nothing I could say though... I wanted to say thanks, but for some reason... I just felt like crying... Sephiroth was done explaining things to me and stood up, turning around. I didn't want him to leave though, so I hugged him, crying into his back. '_I'm so confused, Sephiroth... I... don't know anything anymore..._'

"He turned around, holding me gently. '_I understand that what you have learned is a bit too overwhelming... But it's alright, Shela... I am here for you... Just let it all out..._' He said, breathing down my neck, sending chills up my spine once more.

"I could fell hormones beginning to flow through my body, and certain quick changes occurring to me physically... '_Sephiroth...?_' I asked as he looked at me with a mimicking, seductive gaze.

"'_Yes, Kitsuné?_' He asked.

"'_I... feel weird..._' I said.

"We had never learned about hormones or intercourse for the matter, while we were schooled at the lab. So it was only natural that our instincts took over, as he whispered to me, '_It's alright... I know what I'm doing..._' He breathed down my neck again, sending those same chills through my spine, where he had gently laid me back onto the bed..."

* * *

"Whoa!" Cid said, obviously breaking the mood. "I didn't think I was going to **hear** this much detail! Let's keep it right on moving..." 

Yuffie glared at Cid. "You are such a sick **old** man. You ruin romantic stories easily, don't you?"

"Who are you calling old!?" Cid shouted.

"Hey, you guys! Shut up and listen!!" Tifa shouted, glaring at the two.

They saw the glare, and as though tamed to do so, stopped talking, and remained silent.

"Please, continue Kit," Tifa said, with her cheerful smile.

* * *

Kit blushed, and nodded. "I looked at him with a confused look. '_Sephiroth... What are you,'_ but I was cut off by him kissing me." She closed her eyes. "It was something both of us had longed for as kids growing up... But we were never allowed to physically touch each other, unless holding hands of hugging... But this kiss... It was something that sealed him in my memories forever. 

"He began to kiss a bit more violently, but still playful, moving to the side of my neck where it felt like an endless amount of chills continued to race through my spine, one after another. His silver hair draped down of us, and I couldn't help but feel more and more aroused. '_Sephiroth...?_' I asked shyly, but instinct had took him over, as his hands went under my shirt.

"He looked at me with soothing, and relaxing eyes, as he said to me, '_Don't worry about a thing, Shela... You might be scared from pain you are about to endure, but please... Don't be scared to let go of something for me..._' I was-"

* * *

"Alright! I'm leaving! It's late, and I have to drive the HighWind tomorrow. G'night y'all," Cid said standing up abruptly and walking out of the room to where his room was. 

Barret sighed as well. "I'm... kind of going to have to agree with Cid on this one..."

"Me too," replied Cait Seith with a yawn.

Vincent said nothing, but disappeared into his little red cap, flying up towards the ceiling.

It was just Tifa, Yuffie, and a sleeping Cloud and Red.

Tifa smiled at Cloud who was resting his head in her lap, and Red, who had his head resting on Kit's lap.

"Go ahead..." Yuffie said, now that things had settled back down.

* * *

"I was naturally afraid, because I didn't know what he was talking about, but I soon figured out that he wanted me to give him the gift of my virginity... And I nodded, as he didn't hesitate to take my clothes off. He started with undoing my bra, and rubbing my back to show me what he had done, then pulled my shirt off, along with my bra, throwing them to the corner of the room. He looked down at me, smiling at my bare upper body. '_I'm... returning to normal..._' I said half confused. 

"'_Well, you won't for long..._' He said undoing my pants, and pulling them off quickly, along with my black laced underwear after that. It was different, feeling his hands holding my bare body... He whispered in my ear that my body was silky smooth in his hands, and that he like breathing in my scent of irises and cold winter morning air. I smiled to his as he took off his coat, and I could feel his bare chest against mine. His hair around us, on mine, tangled through even. '_Are you ready, my dear Shela?_' He asked, rubbing a hand along my inner thigh, where I felt my hormone level raising again.

"I purred deep inside my throat, where he took a hold of my hands, and lead me along to undoing his pants, sliding them off, and sliding his boxers off.

"'_This is where our love for years ends with a final seal..._' He said, trusting a large anatomic piece of flesh into me.

"I moaned, wincing in pain at first, but he waited for my body to grow use to it being there, before he continued. There was an area in there that would send chills every time he trusted up, but only when I screamed in pain. Sephiroth tried to sooth me by kissing me to distract my mind from this breaking barrier. His hands gently held me, while he kissed me on my lips with his tongue and mine exploring each others' mouths, and his thrusting... It was a night of love... The night in which we finally revealed our true feelings... The night that continues to haunt me...

"When it was over, I woke up the next morning to see him still sleeping on me. I smiled and hugged him. It was funny seeing his hair a mess. But, what could someone expect from intercourse? From that night, he had showed me that even though we were created, we still had feelings, and were just as alive as any human... The only thing that was different was... Sephiroth had awoken in my arms, and smiled at me. '_The sun is not out... Why are you up?_'

"I laughed and said to him, '_You are silly. Do you not remember what part of my created blood contains?_'

"'_Oh yes... I forgot... But, I did have something I wanted to tell you..._' He said to me, holding the side of my face.

"'_What is it, love?_' I asked feeling more at ease now.

"'_After intercourse... most humans become... impregnated... And that is my gift to you... when I leave for the army..._' He said. I was a bit shocked at first. I had not yet experienced the symptoms of pregnancy... And as a woman, even if created, I knew by instinct what those were... But I didn't feel any different.

"'_Sephiroth... I..._' I wanted to tell him, but there was something that couldn't give in and tell him that I was... sterile... He had told me stories when we were kids how he wanted to marry me... to settle down and have a family where no one would bother us... But... as though he couldn't have already sensed it... I wonder if he could at times... But he always told me growing up to not worry about why I never had regular cycles like other humans. I was different from them, so my body grew and functioned differently. His inspiring words filled my heart more with his love.

"Later that day, he had been packing. I walked up to him with a blanket wrapped around me. '_Sephiroth...?_' I asked in a soft voice. '_Where are you... going...?_'

"He looked back at me with a different facial expression, the one that he had when he use to kill people. The one evil smirk that I feared, but yet admired. '_I am leaving for the army... I did not inform you soon enough... But I want you to stay here and protect this lab..._'

"I felt my heart begin to sink as I shouted at him, '_No! I don't want you to leave!! I won't allow it!_'

"'_Stop being a stubborn little kid!_' He shouted back at me, standing up and smacking the side of my face.

"I was on the floor, holding the side of my face where he had hit me. It was fear that began to consume me yet again. The Sephiroth I knew would have never hit me... Not like that, anyway... '_I am leaving for the army, and that is settled! Look, you have a kid to deal with now!-_'

"'_You're obviously blind!_' I shouted, interrupting him. He looked at me with glaring eyes, but yet I continued. '_Maybe if you read more in your science logs, you would have found out that I was created sterile!!!_' Tears filled up my eyes as I began to cry. '_I can never help you complete your dream of having children!! I'm just that much of an experiment!_'

"He let out a laugh and turned around with his bag. '_What is funny, is how I know your body better than you know it..._' The laugh that he let out... That too, haunted me...

"I sat there on the floor, as he began to walk out the door. '_... You... want me to protect this place... while your gone...?_' I asked, slowly calming down.

"He looked back with a glare. '_Yes. No one is to enter..._'

"I nodded as he left. I stayed in that lab, protecting it days on end, with little or no sleep. My figure grew pale, most likely the as white as the winter snow... I was more active in the winter, when my powers became charged with the winter's assist. Humans that wondered into the lab, I killed, letting few escape. Those that did gave me the name of Ice Phantom... And as the years of Sephiroth's absences grew, my heart ached more and more... And I began to wonder if something had happened to him.

"Then... one day, his troops returned home... back to Nibelheim... And I was happy, but he had troops with him. _Why is he here_, I thought to myself, as I quickly hid in the shadows, as he entered. He looked around to see everything spotless and silent.

"'_Why are we here?_' I heard one of his troop members say.

"'_Just checking to make sure no rebels are here_,' he said in a voice full of lies.

"I was amazed at how he still looked handsome, and was happy that he was still alive.

"Then I heard one of his troop members say, '_Hey guys. I heard from my daughter here, that this place is suppose to be haunted by the Ice Phantom._'

"'_Whoa! No way! Ghost don't exist!_'

"'_Yeah huh! She does too! Rumors are that she caused a lot of deaths in this village. People have threatened to burn the place down, but those that do become ill and die._'

"'_I heard that she takes the form of a beautiful woman with long black hair... red seductive eyes that can lure any man into bed, where she kills them._'

"I flinched hearing that. Rumors were brutal... But I had never once cheated on my lover... That was how loyal I was to him. I growled at his troops, phasing through the floor behind one, where I summoned my katana and sliced his head off.

"Sephiroth looked back to gaze at my pale beauty. '_It has certainly been a long time. Hasn't it?_' He asked me in a seductive tone.

"I couldn't help but look at him with pain. It had been so long, I was afraid I was going to forget what he looked like. '_Is that... really you... Sephiroth...?_' I asked in a voice, almost ready to break down.

"'_Wow, Leader. She's pretty hot. Did you bang her?_' I recall a rude troop member saying.

"'_Silence your tongue!_' I shouted, raising my right hand, engulfing the disrespecting youth in a column of ice. My eyes fell once again on Sephiroth.

"'_I see you've made use of mastering your powers..._' He began with his captivating voice.

"My eyes only eased. '_Do you... have any idea... how long I've been waiting... for your return!?_' I shouted running up and embracing him.

"As always, he seemed emotionless. His hands were placed on my hips, as he pulled me back, only to ask, '_You... have no other life growing inside you... Did you... kill it?_'

"I shook my head violently. '_No!! I would never do such a horrible thing! I love you too much to kill your gift to me! And you know damn well I would never do that!!_'

"With his piercing gaze, all he simply said was, '_... I do not believe you..._'

"Hearing those **cold** and **hurtful** words flow out of his mouth, it felt like time had stopped. I even thought for a moment that my heart stopped... But it was only that sinking feeling of when someone you love leaves...

"He pushed me back abruptly, and pulled out his Masamune, glaring. '_Insignificant winch!_' He shouted at me charging.

"I stood there and smiled. '_Sephiroth... call me whatever you want... and hurt me however you please... But, that shall never change how much I love you... I hope that you come to realize that... and that I would've been more than happy to have your child... if my body had allowed it..._' Just like that, as he stabbed me multiple times with the six-foot sword, my words rang as my body had hit the floor with a lifeless expression. The last my eyes had caught of him, he was standing there with his sword, dripping blood, as a troop member ran in.

"'_Sir! I have come with orders-... What happened here?_'

"What hurt the most... was how he responded... '_We came in here exploring for rebels, when this... monster attacked some troops... However, I killed her for revenge... Not that it will do anything for our loses. Be sure to notify the rest to be careful, and start filling out letters for those that were lost._'

"As they left, tears ran down my cheeks. _Had he ever really cared?_ I thought. Probably not... It could've all been a lie. Before I knew anything, everything went black once more.

"When I awoke once more, I was still in the building, but my wounds had healed up for the most part. I stood up with eyes that looked as though I had lost all will to live. I knew that I wanted answers... and that I had to find Sephiroth to get those answers... I walked back to the room where _our_ things were kept, and pulled out a box that he had told me to not open until he left for the army. I did not hesitate to open it.

"Once the box was opened, I looked at the kimono that rested inside... Grey with red trim... sleeves long, almost to the floor... fur trimming the bottom of the sleeves, one half of the kimono cut short... The other half, as long as the sleeves... And an obi that was red with an icy blue trim, along with a few flabs coming out to appear as spikes... Tifa. Yuffie. This gift was the kimono that I wear now..."

* * *

The two smiled at her. 

"So, what do you think happened to him them?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa looked over at Yuffie. "He had to of been this way for a while, Yuff. Because when Cloud recalls memories of him in the army, he said that he was cold, and never held back killing..."

"Maybe killing has consumed his soul..." Kit said in an almost soulless voice. "Who knows with him... I... just want him to... come with me back... home..."

Tifa smiled to Kit. "Don't worry dear. Even though we still have a lot of places to check again, we will help you..."

"... Are you... lying?" The demon asked, tilting her head. "Killing is an unforgivable and inexcusable crime... I think you guys... especially Cloud... have a score to settle..."

"Kit... That's... just like asking you to kill Cloud if I could kill Sephiroth..." The brunette said in a teasing voice.

The demon flinched, and looked at her confused.

"Cloud... just wants his memories straightened out... And I just want... '_To settle down... have a family with no one to bother us..._'"

Yuffie smiled at Tifa's words of inspiration. 'Tifa... I know without a doubt, you would make a great mother... And you're a good fighter as well...'

Yuffie and Kit smiled at Tifa.

"Thank you, you guys. I hope that I won't get in the way when you head to the Forgotten City..."

"Oh, you won't. Just be on your guard, and everything will be honky-doory!" Yuffie said winking.

"For now, we should be off to bed," Tifa said gently waking up Cloud. "Come on, Cloud. Time to get off to bed."

Cloud sat up, yawning, as Kit was waking up Red. "Come on, Red. That means you as well."

Red blinked a few times, and looked up at her, wagging his tail slowly.

They all stood up, and walked off to their designated rooms. The sleep that would gain, would be what they needed hopefully. Either way, they needed all they could get for tomorrow. Sephiroth awaited for Cloud. He would be in for a big surprise though...

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy another chapter. I worked my butt of typing it. x3 I hope you readers look forward to chapter 4: Surprised To See You Too. This chapter holds more questions about if Kit and Sephiroth were actually created. And a new character will be showing her lovely face as well. I hope you continue to read and I look forward to seeing your reviews. No flames please and thank you._**

_**Kit**_


	4. Chapter 4: Surprised To See You Too

**Final Fantasy VII: The Side of Evil**

* * *

**Rated M for language, violence, and some adult themes.**

* * *

**I do not own Square Enix, or any of the other FF branches, games, or anything done by them for the matter.**

* * *

**This is my 4th chapter! I'm so happy. Lol This chapter, I apologize if it seems a bit dramatic, and out of character for Vincent... It's hard to get his character right because he's quiet, but I shall try my hardest. Please enjoy another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprised To See You Too**

When the sun was fixing to raise, a loud shout came from the main deck.

"Alright, y'all! Get yer asses up!" Cid shouted. "I didn't go to sleep fer nothin'! I worked hard making breakfast! So come and get it!"

Tifa couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was talking about. She slowly got out of bed, but only to see Kit standing there shyly.

"Good morning, Kit," She said with a warm smile.

"Good mourning... Tifa." Kit smiled back, waiting for Tifa to come to the door.

"How did you sleep?"

"..." Kit looked at Tifa with a half-hearted face.

"Another nightmare...?"

As she nodded, the both walked out of her room and to the mess hall, but only to see Cid standing there wearing a pink apron.

"What!?" Cid shouted feeling offended. "It was the only color we had..." He looked away with a glare.

'Right...' Kit thought looking at the food.

"It looks good, doesn't it Kit?" Tifa asked sitting down at a seat.

"... I... guess." She tilted her head to the side. "I've... never really eaten... human food before..."

"Really? What have you eaten?" She still smiled, as Cloud, Red, Vincent, Barret, Cait Seith, and Yuffie walked in.

"Well... I suppose you could say human organs."

There was silence in the room, then everyone fell over.

"That's... lovely," Tifa said quickly getting back up.

"I'm sorry... It's the vampire blood that run through me... I can't control it..." Kit said, looking at the ground.

"Everyone!!! Sit the hell down and eat!!!" Cid screamed, throwing down his apron and stomping off to another room.

Everyone but Kit sat down and began to eat.

Vincent looked at the demonic girl and said, "You should eat... Starving yourself is not going to help anything..."

Kit shook her head. "No... I'm fine," She said and turned around, walking out of the mess hall.

* * *

When the group was done eating, Cid took off to The Forgotten City. It had been a while since the group had been there... Cloud was lost in his thoughts... 

'Why would Sephiroth want to meet there... of all places... He... killed Aeris there... I don't want him to get Tifa next... I want to protect her with all my life... She's all I have left now...' Cloud placed a hand on his forehead and sighed.

"What's the matter, Cloud?" Cait Seith asked.

"Huh...? Oh... Nothing... I just have a headache..."

The black cat tilted his head. "I know what'll cheer you up!" He said with a smile as his fortune telling machine began to dance. "You need a fortune that will grant you luck, happiness, and even power beyond what you have!!" He reached into the machine, and pulled out a ticket, staring at it for a while.

Cloud continued to stare at the cat, waiting for an answer.

"... Your doom is upon you...? Eh..." The cat anime sweat dropped and then threw the ticket. "I-I mean, let me get another ticket and we shall see what it says. Yes?"

The blond shook his head. "No..." He sighed. "That's fine... Just... please give me a minute alone to myself..."

The cat nodded slowly and left.

'Heh... Goofy cat...' Cloud thought with a smirk. He looked away towards the distance. The blond now sat on the deck where the wind was not that violent, but was more so calm.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Tifa stepped out beside him. "Cloud...?" She said in a soft voice.

"Hello, Tifa," he replied back gently.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"Oh... Just thinking..."

"About Aeris's death...?"

"No... About Sephiroth's demand..."

"And about Aeris's death..."

Cloud looked at her, stunned.

"You can't hide stuff like that so easily from me Cloud," she said sitting down beside him. "And you shouldn't try to hold everything on your shoulders... It's not your fault... Okay...?"

"But... I want to avenge her... But then there's Kit..." Cloud stopped for a moment.

"... I see..." She said, looking at the floor. "I... wouldn't worry about it too much... When the time to make a choice comes Cloud, you will know what to do. I promise." Tifa stood up as Cloud did too.

"So supportive," Cloud said smiling.

"Well, someone has to be." She took a few steps closer to him and gently kissed him on his lips, then smiled, turning around to run back into the ship.

He stood there, with a faint blush, and smiled again. 'I know you worry about me a lot, Tifa... Thank you.'

* * *

A short while later, they arrived, gazing at the empty village. 

Kit's nose began to twitch slightly. "He's here..." She muttered softly, feeling a sinking feeling.

Cloud and Tifa looked at Kit with a sympathetic look. Tifa felt sorry for Kit because of what she went through, yet Cloud felt sorry because he had to chose what he was going to do.

"Hey, Cloud," Vincent began.

The Blond looked over at the black-haired man. "Yeah?"

"Let Kit and I go with you. Even though you were told to go alone, you never know what tricks he might pull..."

The demonic mutt looked at the two. "He can be rather... unpredictable..." She said with a half-hearted smile.

Cloud looked at Tifa who nodded reassuringly. 'This will be good for Kit. And Cloud doesn't have to worry about something happening to me, either."

The blond looked back at his friend, Vincent, and nodded. "Alright. Just stay back a ways. I **was** told to come alone."

Kit and Vincent nodded, as they partied up with Cloud and jumped off the High Wind, onto the cold, streets.

"It feels... depressing here..." Kit muttered, tilting her head slightly. Her bangs shifted to the movement, revealing a closed eye.

Vincent looked at Kit and nodded. "That is because this is the city of a race of people called the Ancients. Sephiroth killed them all, to the best of our knowledge..."

"And there is another theory that they all found their way to a greater land..." Cloud said as the three continued to walk.

"The greater land...?" She asked.

"You've never heard of it?" Cloud asked, a bit surprised.

"I have... from a friend..." She muttered, looking at the ground.

"Who is this friend...?" Cloud asked, as Vincent looked at her.

"Her name was Isuzu... She was my good friend who studied healing materia... According to her... She said that there existed a land where everything was happy, and the materia never drained life from the earth. That this area was pure green, almost like a bountiful garden waiting to be harvested. It was Isuzu's duty to investigate this place, and she wanted nothing to stop her from achieving this goal..." Kit finished with a saddening tone.

"But in order to get to the place, rumor is that you have to have the blood of an Ancient..." Cloud spoke, narrowing his eyes at a few little bombs. "Hey-"

Before Cloud could warn about the bombs, Kit had shouted, "Blizzaga!" Tall icy pillars shoot up from the ground, growing icy spikes from them, and forming a hold on the enemies.

The demonic girl jumped on the pillars, summoning her katana as she ran at a quickening pace towards the bombs, slicing them one at a time.

When the faded away, the icy pillars disappeared, and Kit landed down on the ground in front of Vincent and Cloud. "We don't have time to lose," She said as the weapon disappeared.

The two males nodded as they continued on forward with Kit.

Cloud was a bit impressed with how quickly she sensed the monsters, but then realized that she wasn't human...

"About my friend," She began. "Isuzu had came to the lab one day, before I had left. She had obtained a small sample of supposed Ancient blood. At the lab, she examined it, then injected it within her own body. Hearing her fall, I ran to the room to see her laying on the floor with the facial expression of intense pain. I asked her if she was alright, and all she told me was that she was going on a very long trip, and to tell her lover that she would return..."

Vincent looked at the ground, feeling his heart sink. 'It has been... years... And never once was I told... This heart once again feel an emotion of sadness...'

"When I examined the blood, I had found out that it was also tainted..."

"You mean, not pure Ancient blood, right?" Cloud asked.

Kit nodded. "It was mostly an Ancient's blood, but it also contained a few drops from cats similar to Red. These cats were black with red flames, and guarded the gate to both the promised land, and to the celestial gates. But the head had to be cut off in order to reach the lands... Or so Isuzu told me... If she didn't need to keep her job so badly, she would have refused instantly... Never would she dare harm any kind of animal... No matter how much the information was needed..."

'I miss her... Isuzu...' Vincent looked back up to see that they were almost there.

They were heading for the main cave-like area, where the lake that Aeris's died in still remained.

* * *

Upon arriving in the area, Cloud gazed sadly at the water. 'Aeris...' 

Kit looked around, sniffing softly when she summoned her katana to deflect an attack from Sephiroth.

Cloud flinched, then glared. "Sephiroth!! What do you want!?"

The silver-haired man smirked with evil flowing through his clod-blooded veins. "What ever do you mean, Cloud...? Do you not remember that I called you here...?"

"Oh, I remember," Cloud said with smite.

Kit began to feel weak, falling to the damp, cave flooring.

Vincent looked at Kit, and then at the lake. 'She was thrown in the lake to sink... Just like Aeris. Which means that she had to have succeeded, otherwise the water would be tinted red...'

"Now, listen Cloud... Just hand over Bahamut and Leviathan materia and... this place shall spare being destroyed..."

"Like I would ever hand over Bahamut and Leviathan! Why would you need them!?" Cloud shouted pulling his Buster Sword out.

"Well, I can't exactly get Ultima or Metero if I don't sacrifice those weaklings, now can I?" Sephiroth grinned.

"Cloud... He wants to destroy the planet so he can sacrifice all of our souls to get to the Promised Lands..." Kit muttered standing up.

As though Kit's words spoke true, the silver-haired man dashed at Cloud. Only this time, he had his masamune.

Vincent pulled out his guns and began to fire, but the man dodged them with ease.

"Vincent... Bullets and sword swings from someone without any speed boost, are useless..." Kit said, dashing at Sephiroth and shoving him into a wall. "You two be careful," Kit muttered chanting a speed charm on Cloud and Vincent.

"Thanks," They said beginning to swing and shot at Sephiroth.

"Don't... mention it..." She muttered walking towards the lake as though hypnotized for a moment. 'It beats like my heart,' She thought. 'Slow, and in pain... because the man I love is being fought... and is... to die...' She waded out into the water, where Sephiroth grinned.

Cloud and Vincent looked at him as it appeared that Sephiroth's speed was three times theirs.

Cloud looked at Kit as he shouted," Kit!! Watch out!!"

As though she were soulless once more, she turned around, to see Sephiroth dashing into her with his masamune piercing through her skin... only an artery away from killing her...

She coughed up blood, seeming still emotionless, as she gazed up with her one eye at this murderous man. "You... still do care... don't you...?" Kit asked, falling onto him, as her world went black.

Cloud became furious now. "You bastard!! You now claim the life of two of my friends!! You will **never** hear the end of this!! I will **never** let you live after this!!" He clinched his sword tighter and began to run at Sephiroth, who turned around with a smirk.

"Maybe at North Corel..." He said as he disappeared.

A small drop of blood fell from the masamune as he disappeared. It hit the water beneath Cloud's feet and scent gentle ripples.

The blond dropped his sword as he fell to his knees. "Why... does this always have to happen...!?" Cloud shouted punching the ground.

Vincent walked up to Cloud, placing a hand on his back. "You did your best though... This event was unforeseeable..." He spoke wisely. "Besides... We have something in common here..."

Cloud looked up at Vincent as one small drop of a tear fell from each of their eyes. (Meaning 2. One from Vincent, and one from Cloud.) "You... lost someone too...? I thought it was the lady who dedicated herself to giving birth to Sephiroth..."

"She... is the past... This one... was named Isuzu..." He spoke softly through his red scarf.

The water rippled again from the tears, and began to glow a bright blue.

"... What is it... that you seek...?" Came a gentle feminine voice.

"Pardon...?" Cloud asked as him and Vincent looked around.

"Have you come to seek... a lost one...? One who died here...? What... is it that... you seek?"

It seemed like the voice kept repeating itself, but Cloud thought for a moment. 'I... could bring Aeris back... But... what good would it do...? Sephiroth would only kill her again... I... don't even know what's going on...'

Vincent looked up at the hanging blue crystal that hung from the ceiling. "I wish for... one who is only half Ancient..."

"Half...?" The voice asked to confirm.

"She is named Isuzu... She is half Ancient, quarter human, and... quarter celestial beast..." He spook, looking deep into the water now.

Cloud stared at the water confused. 'What the hell is going on...?'

"Very well... It seems that the promised lands are urging her to go back as well... Even... Aeris agrees..."

"Aeris!" Cloud shouted standing up.

A bright light pierced the area, as Vincent and Cloud quickly shielded their eyes.

As the light depleted, a tall figure that stood the same height as Tifa, stood on the water.

"It... is good to see... you Vincent..." She spoke in a soft tone, finding it a bit difficult to talk.

The girl wore a black tank top, black tripp pants with bows on the bottoms, and a white lab coat. She had shoulder length black hair, and bright emerald green eyes. "It has... been a while..." Her hair swayed a bit as she took a few steps forward.

Vincent stood there, stunned by the phenomena that had just occurred.

Cloud looked down at the water. 'What just happened...? I was... so close to getting Aeris back... But... I can't be selfish... After all, Vincent lost both of his lovers...'

Isuzu walked passed Cloud, and to Vincent, where she hugged him gently. "I'm... surprised to see you," She spoke as she rested her head against Vincent's chest.

"... Same..." He said, holding back his urge to cry. He wanted to appear manly to her.

"Hey..." Isuzu muttered. "Don't hold back your will to let go... I missed you too much to do that... I don't want you give off manly emotions when I'm around... I'm back to you... That's all that matters..." She said crying softly in his chest.

He rested his head on her shoulder, holding her tightly. "If thats what you want..."

The blond gazed up at the crystal, but then sighed, turning around.

A pressure resembling that of a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder made him look back as a gentle breeze whispered, "Don't worry about me Cloud..."

He felt struck. 'Aeris...' Cloud thought walking towards the exit. "Come on guys! Let's go!"

Vincent and Isuzu looked at him nodding.

As the three walked out of the cave, Isuzu began to dry her tears. "We have a lot to catch up on, Vincent!"

He nodded as Cloud thought, 'And a lot to explain...' They quickly made their way towards the HighWind and boarded it.

* * *

**_A lot of things had happened that day. Tifa revealed her feelings a bit to Cloud, Kit was tooken by Sephiroth for god-knows-why, and Vincent's previous lover, Isuzu finally appears. The next chapter, Fun At The Gold Saucer, will be a break from their search. I assure you lemon-lovers though, this will be a chapter you'll be dying for. I won't let anything else spill from the milk dish for know. (wink wink.) _**

_**I also apologize for this chapter taking so long to get posted. I was pretty busy this week, and didn't have no motivation to work on it... Some writer I sound like, eh? But I've made up for this chapter twice!! The first time I typed it up and hit save, the site booted me off. Which sucked a lot, so I had to re-type a bit. And not to mention that I stayed up pretty late, and my stomach hurts from hunger (I don't believe much in eating late at night...), so I promised myself that I have to ignore the pain, finishing writing the chapter... AGAIN, and then I could go to bed. Seems like a good idea, right? So I hope that this chapter pleases you with how long it took to finish. Feel free to review, but no flames please and thank you. (Smile.)  
**_

* * *


	5. Author's Note

**Final Fantasy VII: The Side of Evil**

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

I am terribly sorry about the uber long, inexcusable wait for chapter 5. I have been busy with other things, but in short, I should have the new chapter posted today or tomorrow, depending on how long I'm at work for later tonight. Mind you, I'm working hard typing it now. XD Just thought I would post an update to show that I'm still a live in this world.

Like I've said though, I've had a lot of family emergencies and such, then topping it off with work. It's not like I asked for it, but I am working on the chapters. It also doesn't help that I keep experiencing the uploading glitch every single time... Beats interweb with a stick. You have no idea how much I hate that glitch... Sad face.

At any rate, enough rant and trailing off. Time to continue work on the chapter.

Sincerely, Kit


	6. Chapter 5: Fun At the Golden Saucer

**Final Fantasy VII: The Side of Evil**

* * *

**Rate M for language, violence, and lemon. Oh yeah. Gotta love that lemon. Lmao**

* * *

**Spiffy little disclaimer of justice: I do no own Final Fantasy, Square Enix, or anything else produced by Square.**

* * *

**To prevent less confusion in my story, the parts with Kit and Sephiroth shall be _italicized_. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fun At the Golden Saucer**

Cloud, Vincent, and Isuzu looked around as they boarded the HighWind. Cloud had a long face of disappointment, Vincent had an embarrassed face, and Isuzu had a curious face, having entered a place that was new to her.

Tifa and the others walked up to greet Cloud.

"Well? How'd it go...?" Tifa asked, gently.

Cloud flinched and looked at her, shaking his head. "We... lost Kit..." He said in a broken up tone.

"That damn demonic test-tube baby!!! I'll get him!!" Barret yelled, having a melt down.

Isuzu laughed at Barret's choice of words, when Yuffie looked at her.

"Hey, Cloud. Who's this?" Yuffie walked up to her.

"This is... Isuzu... She was studying Ancients and their Promised lands..." Vincent said, blushing faintly.

"Vincent is my lover," She said in a happy tone, grabbing his arm.

"Awe. And here I thought he was anti-social." Yuffie winked.

"No. He's just shy."

Tifa smiled at Isuzu, then said to Cloud, "I think you've had enough adventuring today... Come on Cloud... Let's get you some sleep..."

He stood there, looking at the floor, as Tifa smiled again and walked over to him, helping him walk to his bedroom.

'How could I let that happen...? If I can't protect friends, how am I suppose to protect Tifa?' The blond thought following Tifa.

* * *

Later that night, the crew ate an early dinner. The room was filled with silence, and little conversation, but Tifa, Yuffie, and Isuzu tried to keep the conversation up in order to keep the mood up... Just a little. 

"Come on, Cloud! You've got to eat!" Tifa scolded, lightly, pushing a fork into his lips that were sealed tight.

Cloud simply shook his head.

"Please, Cloud? I don't want you to go weak on us and get sick again! Do you honestly think I want to lose you **again**!!?" Tifa frowned beginning to feel tears weal up in her eyes.

Isuzu looked over at the sad Tifa, and simply said, "Cloud, you should seriously eat. Not eating isn't going to help you defeat Sephiroth... If that's even your choice... Listen to this, Cloud. I know where Sephiroth has taken Kit to, and I can tell you right now that the way he hurts Kit, she is use to the pain. Mind you, I hate it because she's like a very, very, close sister to me. He doesn't have the balls to kill her, alright? So eat you fuckin' food, or I'll shove it down your throat!!!" Her eyes looked as thought they were lit with fire, and that very anger flowing around her, finally forced Cloud into eating... Had she scared him into it...? Or was it something else she said?

Tifa smiled over at Isuzu. "Thank you very much, Isuzu. You are a very helpful person."

"Thank you for your kind words, Tifa." Isuzu smiled.

The room had fell silent again, but the mysterious girl couldn't help but stand up with excitement.

"Hey!!! I know what'll cheer **everyone** up!!" She had a big, bright smile on her face. "Let's all go to the Golden Saucer!! It'll be fun!"

Tifa looked at Cloud with a faint smile. "Cloud... Do you want to come with me...? It would be a good way to remove the stress off your back... And... I would like to have some fun..."

Cloud looked at her and nodded. "If that makes you happy, then yes... I would love to."

So it was decided. The group would head to the Golden Saucer tonight, have as much fun that night as they could, stay the night there, then leave late the next afternoon.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an unknown area of the world, Kit stirred waking up. 'Where am I?' She thought, groaning aloud._

_"Finally awake, are you...?" Came a voice._

_Her eyes shot open quickly as she jumped up without hesitation, but from weakness, fell onto the floor._

_"Easy!" The voice shouted as the male helped her stand up slowly, leaning her back in his arms. _

_"Sephiroth...?" She muttered weakly._

_"Yes...?"_

_"Why... did you-"_

_"Save your breath, my love... I cannot have you paired with my enemies... That makes you my enemy... I simply won't allow it..." He said softly, breathing into her ears._

_She tensed up slightly, feeling that same memorable chill, but tried to resist it. "What about them makes them your enemy...?"_

_"Save your breath," He repeated, laying her down in the bed. "You need to recover... I will inform you later, when you are better..." With that he pulled the covers over her, and walked away._

_'... Is he... trying to pull the same thing as last time...? No... His aura is different... He doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me... like he did back in... the other place...' She recalled what had happen during the battle. Had he attacked her for aiding Sephiroth's so called enemies? Or was he being manly and jealous that she was with two guys? Or was it because he just wanted her back as a stabbing post? Questions were flooding through Kit's mind, giving her a headache._

_'I wonder... what will happen to me...' Kit smiled faintly, slowly falling back asleep._

_Sephiroth walked back into the room to see she was asleep. He smiled faintly and muttered, "I was very worried about you, Kit... But now that I have you in my arms' reach again, we shall rule this world together... with family..." With that said, he walked off._

* * *

The crew arrived at North Corel, it seemed again, and quickly walked through it, hopping aboard a blue bus-like thing that was strapped with large fans and jet-like propellers. The engine was fired up, and in a few minutes, they had arrived at the Golden Saucer. Fun awaited them now. 

As they stepped off the transporter, they gazed at a bright environment.

"This is gonna be so much fun!!" Isuzu said in a giddy tone. "Come on, you guys! Let's go get checked in at the hotel first!!" With that said, she rushed off through the gates, the others following after her quickly.

She jumped into the portal that was labeled ghost, and came out looking at the castle. 'I know that if you were here Kit, you'd love to stay the night at this place...'

The castle stood on top of a hill with spiraling stairs that greeted the entrance. Bats flew around the top of the castle, while the path to the stairs were flourished with headstones from a cemetery.

The others looked at Isuzu, finally catching up.

Cloud looked at the ground. He remembered that this was the place where Aeris and Tifa had asked him to join a play where they were suppose to kiss. He looked a Tifa with a sinking feeling. 'I wish I could've erased that...'

Tifa looked at Cloud and smiled. "You look exhausted," Tifa spoke softly. "Let us hurry and check in so you can rest some."

"Oh, no Tifa. Don't worry about me. I'm just-"

Tifa looked at Isuzu, who nodded. "Oh no, to you Cloud. You're getting some rest."

"No, really. I'm fine-"

Isuzu and Tifa walked behind Cloud and began to shove him into the hotel. The others just followed casually.

* * *

When they walked in, they looked around at the haunted house-look. 

"Hm... Well if this isn't an interesting place to get sleep," Isuzu thought aloud.

Shortly after entering, they were greeted by a blue waiter. "Welcome," He stated and bowed.

They walked pass him and to the counter where they awaited for someone to attend to their needs. While they waited, Yuffie looked around the red room, shivering.

'Ghost... I hate ghost...' She looked at the chess table and saw two blue ghost appear and move a chess piece each. Without warning she shrieked.

Tifa looked over at her. "What's wrong!?"

"You couldn't be afraid of ghost, could you?" Red said with curiosity.

"Shut up! I'm fine!" She shouted, turning around to see a puppet come sliding down on strings and wires, making a scream as though someone had died. Yuffie stood straight up, her knees shaking.

"Welcome! I am Mr. Hangman. It cost 5 gold to stay the night. Would you like to stay the night?"

Isuzu nodded. "Yes. That is fine. I need four rooms please."

"20 gold then."

"Yes, that is fine." Isuzu handed over 20 gold, then signed for four rooms and sat down the pen.

"The rooms are right up the stairs. May your sleep be terrifying." With that said, Mr. Hangman was pulled back up with that strange dying screech.

"Alrighty, guys," Isuzu said with a smile. "The rooms are set, so if you're tired, you can go to the rooms, and if you want to wonder around, feel free to." She took a hold of Vincent's hand and smile. "Come on, Vincent. Let's go on some rides!"

He slowly nodded. "Yes..." The two of them ran out of the door, and jumped into the portal for the square. They were heading for a roller coaster.

Tifa looked at Cloud. "Come on. Let's get you to a room," She said taking one of the keys and heading with the tired-looking Cloud, up the stairs.

"Hm... I wonder what Isuzu put down for the rooms..." Yuffie muttered.

"We could always ask," Red said wisely.

Out of nowhere, Cait Sith gasped with excitement. "We're back at GS!! I can make some spare game points to spend here if I sell fortunes!!" He grinned and laughed oddly, running out the door on his doll.

Barret, Cid, Yuffie, and Red anime sweat dropped, then looked at eachother.

"I dunno about you, but I think I'll go play some shooting games for now," Barret replied.

"Sounds like a plan. I think I'll come too," Cid said, as the two walked out the door as well.

"I think I might want to snow board..." Red muttered tilting his head.

"Cats can't snow board!" Yuffie shouted at Red.

"Wanna bet!? I'll kick your ninja butt at it!" Red growled.

"You're so on, feline!" Yuffie shouted again, as the two ran out to the game room, after Cid and Barret.

* * *

Tifa smiled at Cloud as she helped him lay back on the red bed. 

"You don't always have to worry about me Tifa," Cloud said smiling.

"Do you know how hard that is? Thats all I do is worry about you... I-" She was cut off, and blushed brightly.

"I know you care, Tifa... And that's why I feel... stuck..." He looked at the ceiling. " I want to protect you, but after loosing Aeris and Kit, I feel like I'm unable to do that... And I don't want you getting hurt..."

"I guess you care a lot too," She said blushing again.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Tifa... You're the only one who's kept me in tack... You've looked after me and everything... How could I not love you? You've done so much for me... All I want is to do the same for you..." He looked at her and smiled.

"Cloud..." She whispered as he leaned towards her and gently kissed her on her lips.

She pulled back quickly. "I think this should wait until later tonight..."

"You're... probably right..." He muttered still smiling.

"Sleep now..."

"Only if you'll stay beside me..." He said laying down.

"Gladly..." She replied sitting beside him, as he cuddled up to her, falling asleep.

* * *

_Kit has woken up again, this time with a yawn. She sat up with a groan though still from some slight pain. _

_"I see you're up again. Feeling any better?" Sephiroth asked walking in._

_"Hm... Let me think... No. I still feel like shit," She snorted out, looking away._

_"Hm... An attitude, eh?..." He looked at her with an evil grin._

_As she looked to see this grin, she backed up in her bed, scared stiff. "No more hurting!" She shouted, curling up and shivering._

_He walked up to her and stopped a few feet a way, tossing her a towel. "I'm not going to hurt you, but a shower would do you nicely. Wash some of that dry blood off, if you would."_

_Her head perked up as she saw the grin had vanished. Her hand slid towards the towel and grasped it gently. _

_"You can shower by yourself, right?" Sephiroth asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"In more ways than one," She said looking away._

_"Good. Then I will be in the library... If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." He turned around and walked out of the room, then down the hall._

_After his footsteps had faded, she looked at the towel, then slowly stood up. 'I really could go for a shower... Maybe that'll wake me up and help me feel better...' _

_The demonic mutt, walked out of the room and gazed down the halls. Left, then right, then left again. She saw grey stone walls everywhere she looked. Large suits of iron standing still with large axes stood against the wall, every few feet or so apart. It appeared that she was in a medieval-like castle. She wasn't complaining though. Castle were beautiful to her. In fact, something wasn't quite hitting her yet._

_Kit shrugged off a feeling and wondered down the hall in the direction opposite of what Sephiroth had took. 'This place is beautiful beyond words,' She thought taking in every fine detail. Slowly she arrived in the bathroom where beauty had took another outstanding tole. _

_The bathroom had a strong wooden oak door, and inside was hard wood flooring, a stone counter top with a built in sink, a basket for clothes, a stone-looking toilet that was more comfortable than it looked, a stone-like counter with a built-in bath tub, then lastly, a shower with a velvet red curtain around it. _

_Kit's favorite colour was red, and upon seeing the curtain, she fell in love with the room, not taking notice to the wall decorations. She walked further into the room and closed the door behind her, locking it out of habit. 'Might as well get my shower over with...' Without hesitation, she walked towards the basket and slowly took off her clothes, then placed them inside the basket and walked over to the shower. As she pulled the curtain away to go turn on the water, she gasped as something pulled her in and slammed her up against the shower wall._

_"Need any help?" Sephiroth asked, purring slightly._

_Kit blushed as she looked at Sephiroth's eyes. "I had said no..." She muttered under her breath. _

_"I'm sorry to hear that..." He whispered into one of her ears beginning to breath heavy._

_She began to shiver, feeling her hormones flow. "Sephiroth... What are you doing...?" _

_"I'm doing what we both want..." He replied pressing his bare chest up against hers. _

_"I just... got here though..."_

_"We will try this as many times as we need too, but in the end, you will be able to bare us children... It has always been our dream, hasn't it, Shela?"_

_Kit blushed looking up at him. "Sephiroth... I just want to be with you... And to live beside you... I don't care about nothing else..."_

_He hugged her, and grinned behind her back. 'It is that loyalty that shall help me...' "Then this child shall be the gift that I promised you long ago..." He looked at her with gentle eyes and a gentle smile. _

_'It seems... too good to be true... I feel so... happy...' She thought leaning up and kissing him. "I... love you soo much!" She spoke softly, beginning to cry._

_"Sh... It's alright, love. I'm here for you..." He hugged her and rubbed her back gently, trying to get her to stop crying. "Come now, Kit. Let us wash you off now... Alright...?"_

_The gentle tone was easing Kit up, as she stopped crying after a few minutes, and nodded. _

_He turned on the shower, as warm water hit them both. _

_Kit gazed up and down at her lover's body and smiled faintly as he began to kiss her neck._

_"Nn..." She purred softly, wrapping her arms around his bare waist. _

_"How long have you longed for this?" He asked between kisses up and down her body. _

_"I've only longed to stay by your side, but this feeling... is superior... Only if it's your doing though..." She purred louder, as they both slide down onto the shower's floor._

_"Well, then I shall not disappoint my queen," He spoke, looking down at her, his long silver hair draping of their bodies._

_'It's... like before... but at the same time, I hope it will not be like last time...'_

_He slowly slide his erected skin into her, awaiting for her to grow comfortable with it being there, just like last time._

_"Go on with it," She moaned as he laid down on her body and thrust his skin all the way into her, making her moan more._

_As he began to thrust faster and faster, she moaned louder and louder, holding him closer to her with her talons digging into his back, and him digging his talons into her hips, want her closer. The pleasure was just too good for either of them to pass up. Both being 'created' they were enduring nearly half an hours work of nothing but pleasure. It had been a good long while since either of them had felt each other, inside and out.  
_

_She screamed in pleasure, and he panted with effort, then it finally came to a slow halt where he ejaculated. The so called work, had finally ended.  
_

_They were both tired, and simply laid there on the floor in the shower, feeling the water hit them._

_"Do you think it worked this time...?" He asked breathing heavily._

_"Another day shall reveal..." She said not wanting to sound doubtful. _

_"Kit... There was something I wanted to tell you..." _

_She brushed his drenched bangs out of the way and looked at his eyes._

_"I love you... And I want you to stay by my side forever..." He pulled out of her and rested his head on her bare chest, snuggling into her breast._

_"...I love you too," Kit replied, looking up at the ceiling. 'I... finally got to here those words... It feels... like the Promised Lands... It makes me feel so happy inside...'_

_"You realize, Shela, we do not have to wait another day to find out... right...?"_

_She looked at him confused, drawn out of her thoughts. "What do you mean...?"_

_"I know how iffy you are on technology of any sorts... but... there is a lab in the very basement where we can use a machine down there to test for internal life-forms... But, thats only if you feel comfortable with it... I will not force you into anything, as your life-long partner from here on out..."_

_What he said had hit her hard, and she smiled at him. "Thank you for being concerned. If it will make you feel more relieved, then you can use the machine on me, if that is what you would like..." Kit felt iffy about the machine, indeed, but she wanted to know answers as well. And she hoped that this machine would her those answers. _

_Sephiroth helped her get up, and helped her wash herself off, trailing off into his own enjoyment with her body, then they walked out of the shower, and dried each other off with a towel, then got dressed._

* * *

Back at the Golden Saucer, Isuzu and Vincent had just gotten off their fifteenth ride. The roller coasters were fun, because they got to hug each other tightly while going down. Isuzu enjoyed the fairest wheel because they got to see fireworks together, and they even shared their first kiss, that had been ages both had been waiting for. 

"So... do you want to go on one more, Isuzu...?" Vincent asked politely.

"No, no... I'm good. I think I'm worn out..." She replied, yawning from exhaustion.

"Then let us go back to the inn," He said taking a hold of her hand as they walked back to the portal labeled ghost, then jumped inside it, appearing back at the inn.

The two walked to the inn, and into their room, where they sat down on the bed.

Isuzu flopped back and stretched. "I had a lot of fun with you, Vincent. It's been so long since I've seen you... You have no idea how much I've missed you..." Her emerald eyes, looked over at Vincent, who was looking at her curiously.

"Being in the Promise Land was good and all, but even though it was beautiful beyond words, I missed you and Kit a lot... I wanted to come and see you guys, but I couldn't... They wouldn't let me leave unless someone came to the spring in the Forgotten City and called my name..."

"Isuzu... I missed you more than anything..." He said laying down beside her.

"It makes me happy to hear that..." She said snuggling him.

Vincent couldn't help but blush as he also got the chills. "Isuzu..."

"What...?" She asked in a teasing voice, continuing to snuggle.

"Your... um..."

"It's okay, Vincent. I know what I'm doing. I **am** a scientist after all," She said winking at him.

He certainly wasn't confused, because he know what she was doing and what he would have to do, but he was more so embarrassed. It had been ages since they had met, and know they finally got to see each other, they were about to fulfill their engagement. Inside Vincent's cape, was a pocket. Inside that pocket, was a beautiful diamond ring that would be his proposal gift. However, he had completely forgotten about it... He had wanted to ask her during the fireworks and their kiss, but was too caught up in the moment.

Certainly though, he would ask her after they were through. It would only make it that much more memorable.

"As long as you're okay with it..." He muttered gently.

"Oh, I'm ready for it..." She purred, taking off her lab coat and tank top.

"No begging me to stop, or anything, alright? And no slow start. Once I'm in, we're not stopping until it's finish..." He said flipping them over to where Isuzu was on the bottom.

"No need to tell me that!" She said taking off his scarf.

It fell silent, as she gazed at his face. It was simply handsome to view at the whole thing, mind you she still thought of him as attractive even with the scarf. Her hand gently sat on the side of his face.

"Even without the scarf, you are quite handsome..."

"You shall be the only one to see me without the scarf, my love. I shall make sure of that..." He replied leaning forward to gently kiss her lips.

They slowly undressed each other and kissed once more. This was the moment that their lives were sealed to one another, and it would be the only moment that this bond would blossom into a deeper love.

Vincent slowly began to kiss her neck, edging lower. One hand was on her left hip, the other massaging her right breast. He deeply listened to her purring.

As he approached her sensitive feminine area, she moaned softly, spreading her legs apart, allowing Vincent to slip between her legs.

"Are you ready? This shall be where we shall no stop," He stated, massaging her vaginal area gently.

Isuzu moaned out arching her back slightly. "I am all yours Vincent. Now and always. Go right on ahead and fulfill our eternal bond..."

Without any warning, he suddenly stopped the massage and inserted himself into Isuzu, thrusting through the barrier and penetrating her virgin self. She would for now on be Vincent's. They had loyally given each other themselves as a trust in each other.

As he carried on with his trusting, Isuzu moaned, arching her back as Vincent held onto her gently. She clinched onto the bed, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer.

As he began to slow down, he slowly released himself, both knowingly have fertilized the seed of their bond.

Vincent panted heavily and smiled at her. "How tired are you...?" He asked with slight concern.

"What do you mean, love...?" She asked with a tired expression.

He turned around and pulled his cape towards them, where he then took out a small black box, and handed it to her.

Isuzu cupped it in her hands, looking at him.

"I was going to ask you during the fireworks, but..."

As she opened it, he said with a slightly louder tone in his voice, "Will you marry me, Isuzu? Become Isuzu Valentine?"

Her heart jumped in joy as she smiled and said, "I don't think I can be any happier, Vincent. I will most certainly accept. How could I not? I love you so much, I can't express it enough..."

He smiled at her as she put it on her left ring finger. "Thank you Isuzu..." He said pulling his cape over them.

"No... Thank you, for asking me, and taking me as a life-long partner..."

"No thanks are necessary. You have always been the one for me, Isuzu..."

The two slowly fell asleep, cuddled next to one another.

* * *

It was now around eleven at night, and Yuffie, Red, Cait Sith, Cid, and Barret were still out. Cloud had finally woken up, and he looked up at Tifa. 

"What time is it...?" He asked fully awake.

"A little after eleven," She answered smiling at him.

"Hm..." The blond looked up at her and kissed Tifa on her lips.

She blushed, but continued to smile at him. "Cloud?"

"What is it, Tifa...?"

"You remember earlier...?"

"Earlier...? Oh. Yes... What about it...?"

Her blushing grew brighter as she looked away. "I don't want it to seem... like I want it really bad... But, I-I think I'm... ready for you..."

Cloud smiled at her. "Are you sure you want that now, Tifa...? We're in the middle of a big battle... I don't want you to get ill or injured..."

"It would be the safe kind..." She answered.

"Well, then... before we do that, I know how you're one of those women who have to be engaged or married before you do something like that... so, I have something for you, Tifa..."

She looked at him surprised, and took a hold of his hand. "Oh, no-no Cloud. You don't have to! Just as long as it's you, I-I don't really care..."

"No Tifa... I will, because, I know that's what you want," He said looking at her with a smile. "In truth, I want this too..."

He turned on his side, and pulled something out of his pocket, without her notice, and then looked back at her, then back at the ring again.

Tifa tilted her head. "Wh-what is it...?"

"I think you're too beautiful for this ring."

"Huh?"

He held out a 24 carot gold ring, with diamond studs embedded all over it. "I know it's not that fancy, but by the time this fights over, I should have enough to get you a better looking ring..."

"Oh, Cloud..." She didn't know what all to say exactly. "I... like smaller diamonds better than the large ones..."

He nodded as he put it on her engagement finger. "I have to agree... The smaller ones bring out your eyes..."

She smiled at him.

"Tifa, will you marry me...?"

She hugged him tightly, trying her hardest not to cry. "Oh, Cloud! Of course I will!! You don't even have to ask..."

He hugged her back. "I love you so much... And I want to protect you with my very life... I don't want to lose you at all... From this day forth, I'll be protecting you one-hundred percent. You have my word, Tifa..."

"I... love you too, Cloud." She couldn't stop smiling, nuzzling the side of his neck.

"Maybe, we could always finish what happened later another time... It..."

"Just doesn't seem right, right?" She finished.

"Yeah... I want to fall asleep in your arms though..."

"Same," She replied as they laid down together, in each other's arms, falling asleep, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

In the game room, Barret was losing to Cid at snow boarding. 

"God dammit! How the hell do you expect me to avoid that!?"

"Simple. Like this," Cid said casually shifting his weight on the board.

"Pft. You fuckin' show off!" Barret muttered.

"Hey!! Get off!" Yuffie whined. "It's my turn!!"

"Yeah," Red agreed. "You guys are suppose to be on those shooting games, any way."

"So!? I ain't getting off until I've beat Cid at this!!"

Unfortunantly for the staff, the game room was open _all_ night... And so they would be here for a while... Aka, all night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for not putting in a Tifa and Cloud lemon seen, but I have to plot out how they would go about it to try to keep them in character... It's going to be tricky... But it may have to be one of those long awaited ones that seem to be awesome. As I said in the author's note, I am sorry for having you wait so long to put this up. But I was really busy... And I would've had this posted up earlier, aka last night, but I was stolen away to the movies right after I got out of work. I saw Rush Hour 3, which in my opinion was pretty good.**

**To not ramble on and on, the next chapter will kind of be... eh... a little whore-ish on Kit's behalf only because her and Sephiroth really want a kid, and with that said will be trying many different styles of sex, which of course they will realize that none but the one that they have been doing is the only way, and on the HighWind crew's behalf, they will stumble upon Sephiroth and Kit casually walking, which shall turn into an interesting battle. So, mostly, I guess this chapter focuses on Sephiroth and Kit... That chapter title shall be called, From Friends To Foes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment, no flames. Please and thank you. Smile**

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: From Friends To Foes

**Final Fantasy VII: The Side of Evil**

* * *

**Rate M for language, violence, and lemon. Oh yeah. Gotta love that lemon. Lmao**

* * *

**Spiffy little disclaimer of justice: I do no own Final Fantasy, Square Enix, or anything else produced by Square.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: From Friends To Foes**

When morning struck, Yuffie, Red, Barret, and Cid all returned to the hotel. They knocked on Isuzu and Vincent's door first, scaring them without attempt. All it took was a sudden knock.

Isuzu jumped up, screaming, and glared at the door. "Can I help you!?" She asked in an angered tone.

Vincent sat up and yawned silently to himself, keeping quiet.

"When are we leaving...?" Yuffie asked, sounding almost dead.

"You guys were up _all_ night playing games, weren't you!?" Isuzu scolded.

"... Not that its any of your concern," Cid replied.

"In that case, we'll leave right now. Seeings as you're the one driving..." She glared at the wall.

Vincent whispered to her, "Are you sure you want to go ahead and do that? We can always come back and pick them up, ya know?"

Thats when the idea hit her. Isuzu smiled sweetly, jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. Vincent had did the same, but more so at a slower pace.

She opened up the door. "Eh... Forget what I said. There are still some things that Vincent and I want to look at around here. Go ahead and sleep. It was suppose to be a vacation after all..."

They looked at her funny, but then nodded.

"Here are your room keys. I'm sure you'll need them." Isuzu handed them their keys, and walked with Vincent down to Tifa and Cloud's room.

"I wonder who shares a room with who..." Red muttered, staring at the keys.

"Let us decide later. I'm so tired!" Yuffie complained.

The couple paused at Tifa and Cloud's room door and gently knocked.

"Tifa? You awake?" She whispered.

Tifa opened the door, a bit surprised to see the two there.

"Hey. I just had a brilliant idea. You know how Cloud doesn't want his friends to get hurt, right?"

Tifa nodded at the strange girl, curious as to where she was going with this _idea_.

"Well, four of them were out all night playing games and are completely zoned out. So while they stay here and sleep, how about we borrow the HighWind for a bit and do some investigating on our own?"

Tifa looked back at Cloud, who had heard it, but was just now getting out of bed. "What do ya say, Cloud?"

Cloud yawned and nodded. "I... like that idea..."

"Then let us leave, before they suspect something." Isuzu smiled, as they awaited for Tifa and Cloud to get ready. When they were done, the four quickly left the hotel and jetted through North Corel to the AirShip. They boarded it, and locked the door, then walked to the control room, where they began to think out their plan.

"Where should we go search first...?" Cloud asked, staring at the piloting wheel.

"Hm..." Isuzu looked up at the ceiling. "If I were Kit, where would be the first place that I would hate..." She folded her arms and closed her eyes looking down, trying to think.

"Hate...?" Tifa asked, surprised.

"Yes... Sephiroth would more than likely tempt her into attacking the place she hates most... And that..."

Vincent thought for a moment. "Costa Del Sol...?"

"Exactly!" Isuzu said with a smile.

"Why that place...?" Tifa and Cloud asked confused.

"She... doesn't like to admit it... But she hates popular areas... Personally, she hates most people as well. Those that get to know her are aware that she's sweet. And the only reason she hates popular areas is because they're loaded with people. If she were to attack those areas and kill off people, it would become less popular and she would enjoy it in seclusion with her friends, whom she is protective over." The scientist smiled at her knowledge she knew of her close friend.

"I... don't really understand..." Cloud said confused.

"She's mostly anti-social, Cloud," Tifa said with a serious look. "If Isuzu's prediction is correct, then there are a lot of people whose lives are at sake."

"So then, off to Costa Del Sol..." Vincent said, as Cloud started up the HighWind.

"Alright crew. Here we go!" Cloud said as the HighWind took off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sephiroth's castle, the two walked down towards the laboratory. 

Kit looked at the walls as they descended what seemed like an endless amount of stair cases. Her gaze seemed careless, for she didn't really trust machinery, but she trusted Sephiroth, no matter how much he hurt her... Her loyalty was beyond that of helpless. She would never give up on how much her heart filled with him... It was not obsession though... She indeed loved him with all her heart, but did his cold icy heart really feel that way?

Sephiroth's eyes darted over to her with concern. "Are you alright, my dear...?" He asked gently.

She was pulled from deep thoughts and looked at him with a smile. "Y-yes. I'm fine. Just a bit fatigued is all."

"... We have descended through quite a bit of stairs... Let us stop at the master bedroom and you can rest a bit there..."

"N-no. It's fine. Really," She said smiling to him.

"I... don't want you becoming ill... If you're stressed then say so."

Kit shook her head, but Sephiroth wouldn't take no for an answer. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and began walking to the master bedroom.

She snorted, glaring at the stairs. "You're so pushy..."

He ignored her comment as they turned into a hall, instead of going down another few fleets of stairs. Down this hallway, it was dark, and lite only by torches. The torches gave off a steam because the room was nearly like a freezer.

"Here we are," He said opening a large wooden door and walking inside.

The room too was dark, and a little less fancy from the _far_ upper rooms. Sephiroth always did enjoy his rooms a little less fancy, but the reason was unknown.

When he sat her on the bed, he snapped his fingers, and torches lite. Obviously his room was not into electricity or materia power. It did not bother Kit one bit. She was fore fire anyway.

"Here we are," He said as he walked over to a fire place, grabbing a nearby torch and lighting it up. He placed the torch back, and turned around to Kit. "This... is my room..." Red rugs, stone flooring, fire place, wall torches, red chairs by the fire place with a red rug under it, and a few bookshelves.

"Its... beautiful..." She said with a tired expression.

Sephiroth sighed and looked at her. "Do me a favor, Shela dear. Get some rest. I'm aware that you're very stubborn, and are trying to not act tired. But you're still recovering-"

"Fine, fine," She snorted, looking away. "All I ever do is sleep, it seems. I can never just sit and _look_ tired. It's always, '_You're tired. Get some rest_.' I know you're worried, so I will. Just this once..."

"Good." With that said, he left, closing the door behind him. 'I will go to the lab then...'

Kit gazed at the room. 'It is pretty... I like this room, and... the bathroom...' She smiled, laying back into the cluster of comfortable pillows. A gentle blush covered her cheeks as she recalled earlier that day. 'He didn't even hurt me... I'm so happy... It feels... like he actually remembers me... I knew our memories weren't created.'

She turned over, shoving her hands under the pillow. It was a little sleeping habit she had. Always sleep on the stomach, with the hands underneath the pillow. However, upon her hands being stuffed under, she hit a hard object, and quickly drew her hands out. 'What's this?' She thought, lifting up a few pillows to discover a small book.

'What is this...? Some kind of diary...?' She tilted her head at it. Her kitsuné blood began to take over as she opened up the book and began to read without care.

* * *

_Junigatsu, hi ichi (January, Day 1)_

_Today is the first day of a new year. I don't know what this sinking feeling is, but with all these weak humans all talking about a significant other, I feel like I have lost something. I don't remember what though... When I try to sleep at night, the same face haunts me... The face of a beautiful woman with arms open wide... Or a winter's night with a full moon... A mysterious girl with long black hair sitting on a bench in an icy purple robe trimmed in white fur... Sitting there silently with tears streaming down her face... When I go to walk up to her, all she murmurs is, 'Don't you remember me...? I'll always be waiting until the day you do... Please... Take your time...' And when I go to touch her, large wings appear from her back, and she smiles with her sad look and disappears saying, 'Please remember soon... The pain is too great...' Or there are times when mother Jenova appears with a bloody body in her arms... When I go to see it, it looks exactly like the girl who is waiting... But in mother's arms, the girl is lifeless... What could it all mean... Maybe it is a sign... I don't know... Writing these thoughts down... Maybe answers will come soon..._

* * *

_Junigatsu, hi junana (January, Day 17)_

_Today my troops stopped in Mideel. It is a very beautiful place, but I can't help but somehow feel angry... I don't know what this feeling is, but I have an urge to kill my troops... _

_It is pretty funny... I don't remember a thing before I left... All I remember is joining this army... My past is almost a haze... But seeing these troops relaxing in the sun when we should be out doing missions... It's almost inexcusable... They, like every other human... should just all die... Like mother Jenova said to me last night..._

* * *

_Nigatsu, hi niju (February, Day 20)_

_Those dreams of that girl... They keep coming back to me... But now I feel like they are starting to affect me in real life as well... I thought they would end once the snow melted away... But she still keeps appearing under that beautiful winter's moon... This time though, it was a bit different. She still wore the same outfit, but there was a cherry blossom tree that was blowing it's petals away in the wind. As I stepped towards her, she looked up at me, her hair blowing slightly... I caught sight of a red eye... I looked like it had been cursed, or so I thought anyway. _

_I asked her who she was, and she simply smiled saying, 'It will all come back to you one day... Just don't forget me, okay?' It's hard to forget someone who continuously keeps appearing in your dream... As the thought only continues to circle around your head... It almost seems to continuously vex me... Yet I want to keep seeing her... Something about her brings me claim... and seems to make me feel as thought I can lift off my feet... I could not ask my troops, as they would not understand... I could, but if they even began to snicker, I will chop their pathetic heads right off their bodies... I guess we should see what all happens..._

* * *

_Shi-gatsu, hi ju (April, Day 10)_

_My mind keeps becoming more and more delusional. I keep taking reality for dreams... _

_Just the other day, I was with my troops on our way to NibelHeim. When we entered, the place was nearly deserted, but a few scouts overheard some talking about a demon known as Ice Phantom. I grew more curious, thinking about this name... What was it that had a certain familiar ring to it? The folks had given us a hard time on where we could find this place, but after threatening them with my Masamune, we managed to find out that it was at an old mansion... _

_When we got there, some men in my group started acting like pathetic humans do... Saying stuff like, 'Oh, won't this be a nice scare. We'll certainly find out who in this group is man or not.' I shot them a glare and told them to shut the hell up... I felt rather irritated towards them, but when I looked at the mansion, something about it felt... like home..._

_We entered the dusty mansion, and I noticed it was too quiet... Not even the sound of a mouse... This feeling I had felt uncomfortable... As though someone was watching me... But who? Was is this so called Ice Phantom? Personally, I never believed in ghost or psychological mind tricks until now... But was person real...? Who was to say? _

_The men continued to act up, until something they said had caught my attention._

'_I heard she takes on the form of a beautiful woman with long black hair… red seductive eyes that can lure any man into bed, where she kills them!'_

_That description… It seemed to resemble the girl who was in my dreams… But was it real? She would keep telling me in my dreams that I would one day remember her… I had yet to actually do so. Hearing about her actually killing men and luring them to bed though, that… made my blood boil… Was the whole thing a set up? Was she actually trying to kill me? _

_I heard a low growl though, and as I turned my head, I saw that one of my men had been decapitated… His head fell to the ground, rolling around slightly. As my eyes looked up, ignoring the body that fell as well, I noticed the girl. _

_I was able to see her pale beauty this time… without the blockage of the midnight's shadow… It was simply beautiful, but I was quickly drawn from my thoughts as I recalled thinking that it was a trap… That she was really out to kill me. Pft. She couldn't even tried… I was too smart to fall for any of her seductive tricks. However, I decided to play along with her little dream games. I'd show her a real psychological trick._

_As I continued to gaze at her with gentle eyes, I asked her in a seductive tone, 'It certainly has been a long time. Hasn't it?'_

_She looked at me in a painful way, as thought she were to have a nervous break down. 'Is that… really you… Sephiroth…?'_

_The men in my troops obviously would've been long dead with the way their guard was down… I recall one of the men saying, 'Wow, Leader. She's pretty hot! Did ya bang her?'_

_The thoughts of how she tried a few times to seduce me in my dreams made me think… If I did know her… what exactly had we done? There were plenty of other dreams where she would be pacing up and down a corridor rubbing her stomach and muttering, 'We never had any hope… And anything we try will never work… will it…? We will never give up… will we…?' _

_Once again, I was pulled from deep thoughts as I heard her yell, 'Silence your tongue!' I watched her raise her right hand, and the next thing I knew, another member of my troops was engulfed in a column of ice. _

_I did not know what exactly was going on, but nonetheless I continued to play along with these mind games. 'I see you've made use of mastering your powers…' I continued in a captivated voice. The way she was using her ice attacks she had to have worked really hard at… Let me just say that materia mastering is extremely difficult, but it is not impossible. _

_Her painful eyes had eased up as she began, 'Do you… have any idea how long I've waiting… for your return!?' The next thing I knew, she had ran at me, and held me in an embrace._

_I placed my hands on her hips. She was hugging me, and her scent was something I could never forget… The smell of winter… and the sweet scent of irises… It drove me mad in my sleeps, but I had to keep under control. After all, I was a leader, and I would not be brought down by anyone. Not a woman, not even a demon. I would free myself from these cursed dreams!_

_I pushed her away a little, just enough to break her embrace, as I said, 'You… have no other life inside you… Did you… kill it?' If I could confront that she killed this supposed child, then maybe she would get frustrated enough to where I could put two and two together, where she would say how frustrated she is at me, and that she is going to try to kill me… Ha! Try as she might, but I am way stronger than anyone… But, her answer surprised even me…_

_She shook her head violently and shouted, 'No!! I would never do such a horrible thing! I love you too much to kill your gift to me! And you know damn well I would never do that!!'_

_I was a bit stunned by her answer. To add to that, she had also raised her voice at me… That insignificant bitch… She would pay dearly… I gave her a piercing gaze as I stated, '… I do not believe you…'_

_Silence had filled the room… One of those eerie silences that makes you feel uncomfortable… I had to find some way to break this silence, and without thought, I shoved her back abruptly and pulled out my Masamune. 'Insignificant winch!' I shouted charging at her._

_This was where it would end. I would never have to deal with those… confusing dreams again… Best of all, her beauty would never haunt me again…_

_I expected her to put up a defense or something, but she merely stood there smiling at me. 'Sephiroth… call me whatever you want… and hurt me however you please… But that shall never change how much I love you… I hope that you come to realize that… and that I would've been more than happy to have you child… If my body had allowed it…' _

_Those words… they would ring in my head for days… even after I had stabbed her multiple times and heard her body fall to the floor with a lifeless look. My sword sang with her blood silently hitting the floor. Was it finally over…? No…_

_I was drawn from thoughts once more as I heard another approaching troop man. 'Sir! I have some with orders-… What happened here?'_

_I had to think of something to say fast… Even though I more so came here on my own reasons, I had to make it sound like there was a more important matter here… And so I said, 'We came here exploring for rebels, when this… monster attacked some members of the troop. However, I killed her for revenge... Not that it will do anything for our loses. Be sure to notify the rest to be careful, and start filling out letters for those who have died, and send them to their families.'_

_As we left, I couldn't help but look back at the lifeless body… I could've sworn that I heard tears hitting the ground… I thought I heard deep breathing of grief. But then it had suddenly stopped… It was probably just my imagination…_

* * *

Kit paused a moment to hold in her thoughts. 'So… He had been dreaming of me this whole time…? Yet he never remembered me… I guess it explains why he did what he did at the mansion… And here I thought that he never actually cared… Even thought it does seem a bit like that…' She tilted her head and continued to read.

* * *

_Shichigatsu, hi kyu (July, day 9)_

_It has been nearly three or four months since that incident at NibelHeim… I couldn't help but think about what I had done, exactly… My troops are at Costa Del Sol having fun and being idiots flirting with hideous sunbathed and lobster like women on the beach… It's more than disgusting… I would have to probably say that it's a heinous crime…_

_We are stationed here for a week and I just got here today… We have out own separate rooms… My men have continued to ask me if I want to join them, but I don't like sand… and I hate the sun… I don't know why I hate the sun… Maybe it's too bright…? _

_Most of the day, I have found myself dozing on and off… But, I woke up sweaty this one time… And I don't exactly know how to explain it…_

_I recall sleeping in this same bed, and the girl from before walked out of the shower… I woke up, staring at her, confused beyond words. _

'_What are you doing here?' I asked. 'I thought you were dead…?'_

'_You're so adorable when you try to sneak in, Sephiroth.' She smiled. _

_What was she talking about? I was sleeping the whole time… Then again though, looking at her, she looked a bit younger than she had before… Fifteen, maybe? Wait… Why was I dreaming of a fifteen year-old girl!? _

'_What the hell are you talking about!?' I shouted as she walked over to me._

'_Don't play stupid, silly. The professors said we could have our own place on the beach. You know? Before we go back to the lab for home schooling.' _

_I backed away. For once, I did not want to know. Then again though, it defiantly did not feel like a dream. I could almost physically could feel it._

'_What's wrong, Sephy?' She asked pinning me down._

'_Sephy!? What the hell is that suppose to mean!? Are you trying to seduce me!? Get the hell off!!!' It didn't do any good though, for no matter what I tried, I could not move… My body was paralyzed… _

_Then, her towel fell off, and all I could do was gaze at her perfect, unharmed body… Though she was still maturing, it was beautiful and smooth…_

_She blushed, and I felt an urge to kiss her, wrap my arms around her… but I couldn't because I was paralyzed… As though my hands had been staked down, she began to undo my clothing, and kiss me all over my chest, making me feel more than aroused. And as her hands sat on my pants, something knocked on the door, and I woke up covered in sweat…_

_That certainly was a dream that I never wished to have again… no matter how awkward it was… fifteen year-old girls taking advantage of a guy my age was __**not**__ something I ever wanted to look forward to again… _

_But the dreams did not stop there… I kept having similar dreams… Only it was years later…She certainly wasn't fifteen… But it more so related to when I had traveled to NibelHeim… And that was the kind of dream that made me think… It was almost as if my entire past was connected to this girl… Why did my organic heart begin to feel funny every time she silently took a step in my dream…? Well… This dream went something like this…_

_I found myself covered in blood, standing in a lab… As I looked in front of me, I saw the girl floating there… I wasn't sure if she was alive or not, but for some reason, I had to save her… I shattered the glass, took a hold of her body, and flew out the nearest window. _

_I didn't know where I was going, but when I arrived there, I noticed it was the NibelHeim mansion… My body walked over to the bed where I sat her down in it and covered her up. She did look beautiful there… Sleeping silently… I didn't know exactly what to do either… So I decided to leave her there to recover on her own, while my body walked into the lab in the mansion where I began to recall interested scientific facts…_

_I was flipping through pages on how to master infused materia, I suppose… I heard something fall to the floor, and I looked over to see the girl had finally awoken._

'_I see you're finally up, Shela Iris Kitsuné,' I said in an awkward tone. That was her name!! I had finally remembered it, but I couldn't wake up now… something kept telling me to continue this almost movie-like dream through to the end… _

_The girl tilted her head at me and strained to say, 'What are you talking about, love? My name is Kit… And you are my Sephiroth…'_

_I grinned at her devilishly and stood up. 'Those scientists have experimented on us ever since we were little. Did you know that? That is why we grew up without parents. They did not die at our birth. Oh no, sweetie. They were experimenters fooling around, trying to create something that would improve modern science.' Upon hearing myself say that, I did not want to hear anymore of it. As I'm sure she felt, this was certainly not the truth! It is not the reason that I was made for war… I am a heartless killer at times, but I was never built for killing… I must've been speaking lies… Better yet, maybe this wasn't really me. My mother's name was Jenova. I knew that for certain. _

_She looked up at me from the floor as I stepped in front of her, looking down. 'My dear, they call you a demon…and have fused your blood with creatures that existed long, long ago… With you, they hoped to achieve knowledge beyond what any book could give them… You were their source of power…_

_Kit clinched her fist and shouted at me, 'No! What you say is not true!! I am your Kit! I am no experiment! I never was! And neither were you!!!' How I wish I could believe what she said… Why was I having this dream…? _

_I cut her off, saying, 'Was it not weird as children when we were never enrolled in schools along with other children…? That we had to be taught by people in long, white lab coats…?' What I was unconsciously saying did indeed make a lot of sense for the most part, but at the same time, I refused to believe it, just like the girl was doing._

_She looked away from me, beginning to cry. All I could say was, 'As experiments, are we obligated to have… these human feelings? Or are they merely artificial feelings? Do feelings even exist at all?'_

_Kit didn't answer me, so I picked her up by her arm, hearing her wince beneath her breath. I believe I had grabbed her too hard, as she let out an abrupt yelp. I smirked at her evilly and simply said, 'Shela, I need your help to complete what I am about to do…'_

_She looked at me with those beautiful watery eyes that looked like glass. I could almost feel her emotions hitting me… Maybe this was me… Maybe I am feeling emotions… _

'_I have enlisted myself into the army… Do me a favor and keep this place safe for my return… If anyone dare enter, I took the liberty of modifying you with weapons…'_

_I gently sat her on the bed and took a hold of her hand, holding out her wrist. 'You see this iris right here?' I pointed to her palm. 'It controls the materia Ice. I gave you ice, because… it suits your eyes…'_

_She blushed, continuing to stare at it as I went on. 'And here…' I trailed up her arm, feeling something inside me attempt at giving her certain chills. 'When the vines stop here,' I pointed at her elbow's flexing point, 'it means that you have reached the maximum power of that materia… And the iris also lets you summon katanas…'_

'_Thank you…' She began. After a few moments of silence, she began to speak again. 'Sephiroth… How long have I been asleep since the day your new powers surfaced?' _

_While in this dream, I was so confused, yet all I could do was sit back and recall this… I wasn't even sure if it was all true, but it kept me curious, as I could actually feel everything… even when I sent those chills up her spine…_

_I eyed her gently, simply answering, 'Two years… You are now 18, Shela… Happy two year belated birthday…' _

_Then I began to explain to her that while she was out, I had spent those years finding a cure for the anesthetics. I had come across a traveling man with a Heal materia. Apparently he wouldn't give it to me, so I decapitated him. Then she awoke three days later, being today in the dream… _

_I stood up and turned around fixing to walk away, but then I was embraced by her. She… was crying into my back… _

'_I'm… so confused, Sephiroth… I… don't know anything anymore…'_

_I couldn't help but feel pity for the poor lass, so I turned around, hugging her. 'I understand that what you have learned is a bit too overwhelming… But it's alright, Shela…I am here for you… Just let it all out…' _

_Something then came over me… I don't know what it was, but I began to breath down the back of her neck, urging to send chills down her spine once again. _

_I was finally answered by a seductive gaze. 'Sephiroth…?'_

'_Yes, Kitsuné?' I answered._

'_I… feel weird…'_

_I smiled, and whispered to her, 'It's alright… I know what I'm doing…' I was curious when I even found out about sex… but then again, this was a dream… I wasn't even sure if it was real or not… _

_I laid her back on the bed, continuing with the heavy breathing down her neck… _

_She began to speak, 'Sephiroth, what are you doing,' but I cut her off by a kiss. That kiss then turned a bit more violent, as I began to move to her neck, feeling my male instincts grow out of control. My hair draped over us, as she spoke shyly, 'Sephiroth…?' But my hands were already under her shirt… _

_I looked at her with soothing eyes and said, 'Don't worry about a thing, Shela… You might be scared of pain you are about to endure, but please… Don't be scared to let go of something for me…'_

_She nodded as I began to take off all of her clothes, throwing them to corners of the dream-like room. _

'_I'm… returning to normal…' She said half confused._

'_You won't be for long…' I said gazing at her half naked body…Then finished undressing her. I gently held her bare body in my hands, then decided that I should whisper in her ears that her body was silky smooth… and the scent of irises and cold winter morning air filled my lunges every time I inhaled her addictive scent… I didn't know what was overcoming me… I laid my bare chest on hers, our hair tangled through one another's evenly, and as I began to rub along her inner thigh, I asked her, 'Are you ready, my dear Shela?'_

_She purred as I assisted her in undressing my lower half. 'This is where our love for years, ends with a final seal.' With that I began to trust inside of her… I could feel the pleasure surging through my body… It honestly felt like it wasn't a dream… _

_But then, after the intercourse, I had literally woken up… She was no where to be seen around me… Once again, I was sweaty… And… I didn't know how to explain to my troops about my so called moaning-of-pain? They had apparently heard me… But there was nothing I could do… I killed this girl… and her thoughts and very feel against my skin would continue to haunt me… Every winter, the morning air made her feel like she was beside me… I didn't know what to do anymore… Either way, this vacation is filled with crap…_

* * *

Kit closed the book and smiled at it. 'Even he remembers my deflowering at a legal age… And the fact that even after he attacked me… he could still feel me…' She blushed placing the book back, and then laid in the bed again, gazing at the ceiling. 

'For some reason, I don't feel like sleeping…' She jumped out of the bed and began to look at some of the books. 'I wonder what he has…'

As she looked at them, she stumbled across one that would probably assist her. Without hesitation, she quickly grabbed it.

"… 'Many Fun Positions For You'…? What the hell kind of book is that!!?" She asked almost embarrassed. Though, her curiosity got the best of her, yet again, and she opened up the book, beginning to read it. It made her feel excited as her hormones began to flow out of control.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was in the lab, studying on why Kit could not get fertilized.

'It doesn't make any sense…' He thought beginning to become frustrated. 'She has eggs… My sperm are perfectly good… She's not infertile…' He slammed his fist down on the table.

He then looked over at the doorway, having heard someone walk down the stairs.

It was Kit. For some odd reason, she was wearing a short black and blue plaid skirt, and a tight black tank-top.

"I thought we agreed that you would get some sleep?" He began, as she slowly walked over to him.

"I don't seem to recall," She purred, sitting on his lap, facing towards him with her legs spread apart.

"…" He looked at her with a curious look. "What is up with you then?"

"I just did some research on my own…" She began. "And I think you are the perfect specimen for _my_ experiment…" Without a word, she stood up and pushed the chair back.

Sephiroth jumped out of it, from surprise, looking at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She appeared behind him, hugging him gently and purred beside his ear seductively. "Well… I suppose you'll just have to be a good boy and find out, now won't you…?"

Kit gently pulled him back onto the ground, and jumped on top of him with speed, pinning him down. Her eyes spelled out clearly to him what she was about to do. Not that he really cared, because he was a man and all, but it was her who was doing this to him.

He sighed, and rolled his eyes laughing. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Shela."

"Oh… I know very well…"

Inside his head, he couldn't help but snicker. She thought that by sucking on his hardened flesh, she could get pregnant that way… Well, let us just say that she is **far** from that idea, but no one ever said the girl was bright outside battle…

She undressed him, throwing his clothes aside, and looked down at him, with almost soulless eyes. Her hand began to commit some sort of payback, by arousing him. She trailed gently up and down his stomach, but it wasn't working fast enough. So she began to trail along the inner side of his leg as he had done to her.

After succession, she purred, beginning by gently taking in the flash inside her mouth, and fiddling the tip of it with her tongue.

Sephiroth began to moan, wanting to move around, but couldn't because he was pinned from the waste down. His hands slide down the side of Kit as far as they would go, where he began to massage her waist.

This only encouraged her to move his erected skin faster in and out of her mouth, with her tongue continuing to tease it. She was evil, he thought. The way she teased. Not the bad kind of evil, unless you happen to be a male.

His moaning rose louder and louder, until finally he ejaculated inside her mouth.

Silence fell inside the room for a bit.

"Ah… That felt nice, dear… How do you feel…?"

Kit didn't say anything, but looked at him with a full mouth.

"Um… Are you alright, Shela…?" He asked with worry as she looked awkward.

After a few minutes, she couldn't hold it in any longer, and spit semen out all over Sephiroth, who just glared at her.

Kit was gagging as she managed to speak, "Yuck!! That was really, really bitter!! Ugh… I think I'm gonna get sick…"

"Not on me, for one," He said standing up, and looked at his body.

"Sorry…" She said, bowing her head.

"Kit… You can't get pregnant through oral sex. It's impossible… It has to be the two main vital sex organs…" He patted her on the head. "Though it was a nice try, but your research was wrong in many places…"

She smiled up at him. "Now to go rinse out my mouth for healthy teeth!" Kit grinned and quickly stood up, dashing up the stairs.

'… I think she lost too much blood over the years…' He thought as he teleported to the bathroom, where he walked over to the shower and turned it on. 'I wonder if I can get her twice in a day…?'

Kit finished running up the stairs, and darted into the bathroom, grabbing a toothbrush and quickly brushing her teeth, then rinsing out her mouth. When she was finished, her eyes darted over to the shower.

"Ha! Good try Sephiroth, but you're not getting me again. I've already fallen for that once, and it ain't happening again!"

"I hate the word ain't…" He said from behind her, as he hugged her tightly.

She yelped, as he said, "You can't just go around _my_ house wearing something that short and expect to go unpunished…"

He pushed her onto the ground, where she caught herself on her hands and knees, and he then lifted up her skirt and began to rub her inner thigh again, while pulling off her panties.

"Nn…" She began to purr as he entered her again, thrusting while on his knees.

"This… is what they call animal humping…" He grunted as she ignored him, moaning more and more.

"Oh, Sephiroth… Oh…!"

They were out of control, just simply trying ever means possible to get her pregnant… That… or they didn't know when to stop having their sort of fun… _(Author's comment: Pft… What a bunch of frickin' animals…)_

He continued to trust more and more, faster and faster, deeper and deeper… Finally, it came to a halt, where he ejaculated, yet again.

"Let us try to keep ourselves limited…" She painted, laying on the floor with secretion and semen pouring out of her vaginal area.

"I will try to control myself if that is what you want…" He stated, standing up as he walking into the warm shower.

Kit remained on the floor, a smile on her face. She personally didn't care how many times a day the attempted at having a kid. She liked the fact that it felt good, but she didn't want to try to discourage Sephiroth that no matter how many times, they would have a zero percent chance of having a baby…

* * *

Later in the afternoon, after Kit had taken another shower, she was dressed in her usual outfit, not the outfit they labeled, 'Come-and-get-my-horny-ass-Sephiroth'. It was her kimono top and black Tripp pants. 

She walked to Sephiroth's room, noticing he was asleep when she walked in. Kit tilted her head hearing Sephiroth groaning in pain.

"I'll kill you Cloud! Just you want!!"

Kit tilted her head at him as she walked over and poked him in the forehead, suddenly waking him.

His blue eyes gazed at her. "What is it…?" He asked with a smile.

Her expression changed to a serious look. "Sephiroth… Is the HighWind crew really causing you that much suffering…?"

He was about to say something, but then, that evil mind began to cook up a plan. Evil had fun while it lasted, but now was time to start using this girl for her purpose. "Yes, my dear…" He said sitting up. "Why do you want to know…?"

She sat down beside him and took a hold of his hands. "I'm going to help you by easing your suffering! Then we will have all the time we want to have kids!"

"…" Inside his mind, he grinned devilishly. She had fallen right into his trap, and he knew exactly how to make this work.

"Please! I beg you!! I'd do anything to see you happy all the time!" She screamed hugging him.

"… Well… I don't want you to get hurt, my love… but… If you want to help me _that_ badly… Maybe we can work something out then…" He pulled her back to where he could look deep into her eyes, almost as if he were trying to hypnotize her… Or maybe… Just maybe he was…

* * *

Cloud, Tifa, Isuzu, and Vincent had finally landed outside Costa Del Sol. They entered in, and began to walk around. 

"Where do you think she'd be?" Tifa asked Isuzu.

"Well," She began. "Where do _you_ think a lot of people gather?"

"The beach…?" Tifa answered confused.

"Correct. Kit would do anything to keep Sephiroth's attention, and there are a lot of women down there, so most of them being whores and all, you know they're gonna have their eyes set on you-know-who…" She winked and finished with, "See what I mean? She is the jealous type."

They nodded and began to walk down towards the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, the activity went on like usual. Just normal people having normal fun.

"I don't see anything…" Cloud said with a sigh.

Isuzu growled. "How dare she try to prove me wrong! I know more about her than… than that damn pain-inflicting freak!!"

Vincent looked at her with a weird expression, as she stood back up straight and laughed. "Don't mind me. I'm just protective of my sister."

Suddenly Cloud pointed. "Look guys!" He shouted.

Tifa, Isuzu, and Vincent followed his finger to see a girl resembling Kit, and a male resembling Sephiroth strolling along the beach sands casually. Kit's fox tail swayed from side to side, as thought they hadn't set this up. They gave off the appearance as though they were actually having a good time.

"I… I must be losing my mind… She hates the beach. He hates the beach. HE hates HER! What the hell is going on!!?" Isuzu grabbed her head, as though feeling a headache.

Vincent began to gently rub her back. "It's alright, Isuzu…"

"Hey, Kit!! Glad to see you're still alive!!" Cloud shouted to her.

Catching the voice, they both turned with a sudden glare.

"Kit…? What's wrong…?" Tifa muttered.

"May I, love?" Kit asked letting go of Sephiroth's hand.

"By all means, demonic mutt. Have loads of fun…"

Her eyes grew a blood red as she formed an electric blue ball in her hands and threw it towards Tifa, Isuzu, Cloud, and Vincent.

"Run!" Vincent shouted quickly, as he grabbed Isuzu, and Cloud grabbed Tifa, as they both jumped out of the way.

As the ball hit the sand, it froze into a giant puddle which soon shot straight up into the air as a pillar with thorns.

Sephiroth grinned, disappearing.

People around the beach began to scream in panic, only drawing Kit excitement as she summoned her katana in her right hand and began to dash up and down the beach, slicing at people.

"Kit! This is absurd! Stop it!" Tifa yelled.

"It's no good, Tifa. Kit's under some kind of Sephiroth-control… I dunno what the hell it is, but I absolutely hate anything he does that hurts my sister!!" Isuzu hissed dashing at Kit.

"Isuzu! Wait!"

"Stay back! She's my sister! I'll deal with the issues!!"

The cat hit her palms together as her ancient cat-like features appeared. She grew out her claws into talons as she came up beside Kit, attempting to slash.

The mutt dodged, doing a few back flips, kicking Isuzu, and then summoned her wings, taking flight into the air.

"Stay out of this," Kit growled throwing another electric blue orb.

"I'm sorry to say I can't do that!" Isuzu dodged, as another pillar formed.

One after another, more and more ice pillars formed. Isuzu continued to try to talk to Kit, but realized that there was no hope.

"You leave me no choice, sister!"

"You can't even reach me!" Kit taunted seeing Isuzu dash from the thorns of the pillars up to her height in the air.

"You might be my sister and an experiment, but you should know that hurting innocent people is wrong! But hurting your friends and family is worst!" She punched Kit, sending her flying back.

The girl caught herself, and growled. "I am not an experiment!! I am as alive as you and everything else!"

"Yeah. Okay. Then show human emotions. Wait. You can't," the ancient-cat girl taunted. "Because those that harm others don't have emotions!!"

"Shut up!!!" Kit growled, summoning three other katanas. Now she wielded four. She had two in each hand.

"Make me!"

The mutt charged down at full speed, with all four katanas, slashing at Isuzu, who blocked with her long talons.

"Is this the best you've got?"

"I'm only getting warmed up!" Kit growled, kneeing Isuzu in the stomach.

She winced, but managed to get away by jumping back a way. 'Fighting her in close combat won't be very smart… I'll have to attack her from a distance…' Isuzu thought, trying to think up a plan.

"Hey!" Cloud shouted. "You can't keep this up by yourself!" Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent began to rush over by her side.

"She's our friend too. And so are you. We'll help save her if it means defeating her," Tifa said with a smile.

"Thanks, you guys," Isuzu said smiling.

"You and I will attack long range after Cloud and Tifa have her preoccupied in close range," Vincent said pulling his scarf down to smile.

"Sounds like a plan, hubby," She said in a teasing voice.

They carried out with the plan, too. Cloud and Tifa charged at Kit, who dodged, and tried fighting off Cloud with one katana up against the Buster Sword, and Tifa keeping Kit on the ground with physical hand combat whenever Cloud had flung her katana away.

"You are all starting to piss me off!" Kit growled in frustration as her eyes grew a more soulless, deeper red.

"We're losing her!" Isuzu shouted, as She jumped up in the air shouting, "Leviathan!" And Vincent shot out lightning bullets.

Kit snorted, seeing a massive tidal wave heading towards her, as she shouted, "Ice 3!" And aimed it at the water, freezing it.

Having been focused on the wave though, she was hit by Vincent's bullets, and she was not pleased by that at all.

"You… bastard…" She snarled, clinching the small wound.

"I guess you are half vampire after all. So it wasn't a lie when you almost tired to bit my inner thigh while I slept," Isuzu teased, sticking her tongue out.

'Calm down… Kit…' A voice echoed in her head.

She paused her anger, listening deeply.

'Sooth your unnecessary anger, and become calm like snow falling… Let out our inner demon, and take advantage of this battle through gentle winds, and silent nights… Become your silent assassin… Become the Ice Phantom once again…'

Tifa, Isuzu, Vincent, and Cloud looked at Kit confused as she stood there, grinning at the ground.

"Heh… Heheh… I hope you all enjoy a little… AVALANCH!" She shouted, jumping in the air, as she swiped at the air, opening a gap in the world where a massive amount of snow began to pour out of the hole.

"Come on, guy! Run!!" Cloud shouted, as Tifa, Vincent, and himself began to run towards the HighWind.

"You guys can run, but I'm not leaving until this is finished!" Isuzu growled, jumping from pillar to pillar again, trying to get closer to Kit.

Vincent wanted to stay beside her, but Tifa grabbed a hold of him, and continued to run, eventually a boarding the ship, and taking flight into the air.

"Isuzu!!" Vincent shouted.

On the battle field again, Isuzu stood on one last pillar, her hair and coat dancing in the cold air, with Kit's hair, kimono, and tail.

"You haven't died yet!?" Kit growled.

"What? Are you kidding? And leave you with that good for nothing test-tube baby of a lover?" She smirked.

Kit began to charge through the avalanche, but Isuzu shouted out, "Holy Spears!!"

Above her, bright, white light began to form, taking the shapes of spears, and as Isuzu flagged her hand down, the spears shot down at Kit, piecing her skin and sending her into the snow.

Upon herself being hit, the gab closed, but the snow still remained.

Isuzu looked up at the sky, to see a ladder descending down to get her. She smiled to see Vincent there, waiting for her.

"Look. I'm okay." She smiled, but as she went to grab onto the ladder, a katana flew from the snow, slicing Isuzu's leg. She winced, but managed to pull herself up onto the deck, where Vincent carried her to the medical room.

Like any smart person would do, they got the hell out of there, and flew back to North Corel, to pick up the rest of the HighWind crew.

"Are you okay…?" Vincent asked Isuzu as he watched her bandage her leg up.

"I'm fine. Heh. Don't worry about me. I can handle my sister. I mean, come on. I lived with her, didn't I? I know how she functions." She smiled and pecked Vincent on the lips.

"If you say so…"

* * *

Inside the pile of tightly packed snow, Kit rested, bleeding heavily. 

"Damnit…" She muttered coughing out blood. "How could I fail my lover…?" She looked away. "He'll never look at me the same…"

The spears slowly faded, and she crawled to the surface. When she reached it, she saw Sephiroth's shoes.

"I failed…" She muttered not even having the courage to look at him.

"But… you did well… We just have to work more on your tactics… One we have that mastered… You shall be the ultimate demon…" Sephiroth grinned.

She looked up at him. "… I… hope you're right…"

He picked her up gently and they teleported back to his castle, where she would attempt to recover.

* * *

_**YES!! Muhahah! I have finally finished chapter 6! Yes! Yes! And it only took me about 3 days to do!! Who-wha! (Does a happy dance!) Lets see, 1:34 in the morning and I started working on this since 4... That was quite a while sitting here. (Smile) I'm so happy that this chapter finally ended. Lol It's my biggest chapter. A little over 8000 words. That's the biggest chapter yet. 21 pages. wOOt.**_

_**Uh... Anywho... Please R&R, but no flames. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as holds a key part of the plot in it. Pft. Who writes their fan fics with plots now-a-days. (Looks around.) Anywho, sayanara. The next chapter shall be called, Sudden Illness. Unfortunantly, I will not tell you want it's about or who it is that gets ill. So you'll just have to wait for whenever my lazy ass decides to write a new chapter. Lol I look forward to getting many new review. (Wink wink) Now off to bed with me!!  
**_


	8. Chapter 7: Sudden Illness

**Final Fantasy VII: The Side of Evil**

* * *

**Rated M for… Aw hell… You should know by now what it's rated for. If it wasn't in 'M' you wouldn't be reading it!!**

* * *

**I do not own any of the Final Fantasy games, Square Enix, nor am I making money off this story. This is something I'm doing of my own free will and for fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sudden Illness**

Kit and Sephiroth arrived back at the castle, where he gently laid her on the bed.

"Do me a favor, love… Sleep. You worked too hard, and are pushing yourself…" Sephiroth said with ease.

Kit looked at him with weak eyes as she managed to say, "Believe me when I say this, but I planned on it anyway…"

They smiled at each other as he then turned around and left the room, heading back to the lab downstairs.

Kit closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Sephiroth arrived at the lab, and pulled out a book of Kit's genetic makeup, studying it carefully.

"… Hm… What is this…?" He said with slight interest. "Well, now if that isn't a creative way of doing something… I may have to try that… This will be interesting, mother…" His eyes darted over to a chamber that looked like a giant cooler with a glass for gazing in with curious eyes. Inside, was Jenova.

* * *

On the HighWind's deck, the new day was nearly chaotic. 

Cid was up yelling at everyone, along with Barret.

"I can't believe y'all left to go fight them without us!! I don't care if I was sleeping or not!"

"Yeah, Cloud! You know damn well that I would've happily took a shot for ya!" Barret shouted in frustration.

Cloud ignored all the yelling as he looked at Tifa. "Hey… are you alright?" He asked as she was spacing out with a dazed look on her face.

She looked over at Cloud, smiling faintly. "I'm… fine…" She replied, falling forward… collapsing…

Isuzu and Cloud quickly stood up.

"Tifa!"

Isuzu winced from the pain in her leg. "Cloud… She looks pretty ill, just from my point of view…"

"Let's get her into a room! Fast!" He said picking her up and rushing her to the medical room.

He quickly set her down on a bed, where Isuzu began to examine her.

She placed her hand on the forehead and sighed. "For starters, she has a pretty bad fever… That's no surprise, honestly… No offense to how she's dressed or anything, but Kit's blizzards can get pretty cold. If you're not use to the cold, like Tifa for example, when warming up, you can get bad headaches, and severely bad fevers. I'm surprised though that she didn't get frostbite…"

Cloud looked at Tifa with worry written all over his face. "Will she get better?"

"Honestly, not without an herb. The fever would dehydrate her body, but she would continue to sleep mentally thinking she's sick. And humans can only last at most a week without hydration, right? So then, we don't have long to find that herb…" Isuzu sighed, closing her eyes.

"We have to hurry then!! What's the name of the herb!?" Cloud was full of ambition. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Tifa, no matter what dangers he had to go through to get it. She wasn't going to die of some little fever.

Isuzu sighed, thinking hard and fast. "It's called the Amaterasu's Kin Yuri (Amaterasu's Golden Lily). It would most likely, but rarely, be found towards Cosmo Canyon, where the sun glows with warmth. Hopefully the monsters haven't gotten more violent…"

"We've got to head their now!!" Cloud shouted back at Cid.

"Boy, I've already on my way," He said with a thumb up. "Already have a pilot in training to fly us there."

* * *

Without hesitation, they quickly flew and landed a bit outside Cosmo Canyon. 

Everyone but Isuzu got off of the HighWind, and began to search the canyon, however, the first day showed nothing, and they stayed the night at Red's home.

Isuzu kept a close eye on Tifa, and smiled. "You are very lucky to have friends that care so much for you Tifa… Even though that plant is rare, I have a feeling they'll find it…" She sighed softly. "The Sun Goddess's Golden Lily… It's a beautiful plant… And it brings easing warmth to the body that can cure anything that deals with cold weather…

"If you believe me when I say this, I once had a small garden of them, but I would use them when I cooked dinner… Well, when Kit came to live with me for a time, she got really sick because of it… I didn't know at the time that she had the ice materia embedded into her, nor that she was half arctic fox… However, when she got sick, she also got very angry… With that rage like you witnessed earlier at Costa Del Sol, she destroyed the entire garden… I was mad, but then again, I should've paid more attention to her structure… The poor girl… I wonder how she's doing right now…"

Tifa continued her slow and steady breathing.

* * *

Cloud lay awake that night, staring at the starry sky. The crew was resting around a campfire at the center of the Cosmo Canyon plateau. 

'Tifa… Please hang in there… I don't want to lose you too… However, if I did… I probably wouldn't be able to finish my quest to… Who am I kidding…? I don't even know what I'm going to do right now… Should I let Sephiroth live…? Kit seemed happy… I guess, even though she attacked us… And because of her, Tifa is in bad condition…'

He sighed, laying there with a frustrated look on his face.

'Aeris… What should I do…?'

'Cloud… Take your time to think things through clearly… Your choice will be made easily when the time has come… You'll see…' The wind whispered as it gently blew the fire out.

His eyes closed with ease, as he slowly fell asleep.

As morning came, he woke up quickly, and got ready. 'Alright… Today we find that herb for Tifa!' Cloud quickly walked out to meet the others at the entrance of the city.

"Are you all ready to find Tifa that herb!?" He said in a confident manner.

"You bet we are," Barret said with a smile.

Cloud nodded as they crew quickly ran out, taking different directions.

Cloud took to the South. Barret took to the south east. Yuffie took to the East. Red took to the North. Vincent took to the West. Cid took to the North West. Finally, Cait Sith took to the North East.

As Barret began to walk, he began to hate sand much more than he originally did.

'I have to help Cloud help Tifa… I know how much those two love each other… But I don't even know what this herb thing looks like… All I know is that it's called… Something Golden Lily… Hm…'

He sighed, but soon noticed a Griffon charging at him. "Well, this is just all great. Now I'll have to deal with annoying weak monsters coming at me…"

The Griffon stopped in front of him grinning. "Well, what do we have here…?" He cawed. "Looks like some fried chicken." The Griffon's large white wings and peacock tail flapped gently as it took a step forward.

Barret shot a glare. "Fried chicken!? Who the hell are you callin' fried chicken!?"

The Griffon laughed. "Why, most certainly you! After I'm through with you, I'll shred you limb from limb!"

Barret snorted and held out his arm with the gun attached to it. "You say that now…" He muttered shooting the over grown bird in the head. "However, you under estimate your enemies… Something you should never do…"

The male sighed once more, continuing his way towards the large crater.

* * *

Cloud sighed as he walked south. How far was he suppose to go? There was too much area for all of them to cover at once, but he wasn't complaining. He wanted to save Tifa no matter what. 

On his way he noticed a large temple. '… I know that's not heading south, but I can't help but feel that something's there…' He began to head east quickly, without hesitation.

After two hours of walking, he made it to the base of a plateau. 'It's rather tall, but… I bet Tifa's herb is up there…'

The plateau was certainly tall, and at the top contained green vegetation, almost as though it were a secluded jungle.

Cloud began to climb up the plateau. Due to it's height though, there was an off cliff where he would use to rest, if he got there before the sun went down.

* * *

Yuffie, Red, Cid, and Cait Sith returned to Cosmo Canyon as the sun began to set. 

"I don't see Barret or Cloud anywhere…" Yuffie said as she sat down in front of the large fire.

"My fortune thinks that they got lost," Cait Sith muttered.

"Your fortunes are wrong," Red snorted. "Cloud and Barret have been through these canyons before. They'd know their way around for sure. It's not that hard to wonder through them, ya know?"

"Speak for yourself." The black cat looked away.

Cid sat down and lit up a cigarette. 'Well, it's day two… I certainly hope we find that herb real soon…'

* * *

Isuzu looked at Tifa with a concerned face. 'I hope they hurry…' She thought gently dabbing a damp wash cloth on Tifa's forehead. 'She's growing pale rather quickly.' Her eyes then darted up at the ceiling. 'I'd… better get something to eat… I've been so concerned about her that I forgot to eat dinner…' She walked out of the room, and to the mess hall, where she began to look for some ice cream. 

'Maybe I should go for something a bit more… nutritious…' Isuzu looked down at her belly and smiled. "It's just you and me, it looks like. Let us go find some… crackers…" She muttered, soon running to the bathroom, where she vomited. 'Why the hell am I getting sick this late in the evening!? It's called morning sickness, not midnight sickness!!'

After losing the nauseous feeling, she stood up and walked over to the sink where she began to brush the nasty taste of vomit out of her mouth with her tooth brush, then went back to the mess hall to search for something to nibble on. Once she found some crackers to keep her stomach settled, she walked back to the medical room, and continued to keep watch on the ill Tifa.

* * *

Barret slept under a near-by tree as he located some trees of a jungle; however, Cloud continued to climb up the plateau. He was very determined, and had a sure feeling that the Amaterasu's Kin Yuri was up here.

* * *

As the sun began to slowly rise, Cloud had reached the top, and without feeling any urge to stop, he search until the sun was directly above his head to find that flower that his lover, Tifa, direly needed. 

He paused, gazing at a patch of golden flowers that rested in a beautiful area, enclosed with a circle of healthy trees.

"… Are those…?" Cloud began to walk towards them, when a Griffon stomped out of the of the area.

"What are you doing here, human…?" The deep voice roared.

Cloud frowned. 'I hope I won't have to fight. I don't want to ruin them…'

"I have come to get the flowers for me sick lover! She has collapsed from a horrible fever from a battle with an Ice Demon. Please! I need this flower!"

The griffon looked at him with cold eyes. "I see… How long has she been in need of this plant?"

"… Three or four days… She doesn't have much longer to live…"

"How important to you is she…?"

"More important than anything in the world…" Cloud muttered, looking away.

There was a moment of silence, when the bird kneeled down, saying, "By all means, lad. Take a flower, roots and all. Just be sure the rest are not harmed. I am the guardian of these sacred plants…"

The Blond nodded and plucked one, then looked at the bird. "Thank you. I shall make sure you are protected, along with these plants."

He bowed, and turned around, running to the ledge, where he slipped off, but summoned Bahamut to help him fly back to the HighWind.

The large, black dragon, roared with excitement, spreading it's massive wings, and flying full speed to the ship.

* * *

Isuzu sighed, watching Tifa helplessly, but heard a knocking on the door to enter the ship. She walked to the entrance way, and opened it to see Cloud standing there with a big smile. 

"Here, Isuzu! Now make the medicine!" The dragon disappeared, and he walked in, heading straight to Tifa's medical room.

Isuzu smiled, thinking, 'Now that's a strong relationship…' She then closed the entrance, and rushed to her medical equipment, quickly grinding up the flower, and mixing a few other ingredients.

When they were mixed into a drinkable substance, Isuzu walked into the room and gently sat a bowl down, containing the mixture.

Cloud leaned against the other side of the bed, eagerly waiting for Tifa to awaken.

The doctor opened Tifa's mouth gently, and took a spoonful of the medicine, and held it at an angle to Tifa's mouth, allowing the liquid a smooth entrance into her body.

The two waited patiently, as Isuzu placed the spoon back into the bowl.

"When will she awaken?" Cloud asked, gazing at Tifa's beauty.

"… Shouldn't be long," She said softly.

A small groan was heard, as Tifa's eyes slowly opened, beginning to focus around the room.

Cloud gave a huge smile, as he shouted, "Tifa!"

She looked over at him. "Morning, Cloud. I had an awful dream," Tifa began.

Isuzu smiled warmly, as she walked out of the room, and walked to the piloting room, where she grabbed hold of a contacting phone, getting a hold of Cid, to let him know of everything.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was back aboard the airship, and they shared stories of their adventures to Tifa, who smiled warmly. 

'I'm so grateful to have friends who care so much,' She thought as she looked at Cloud. 'And… I'm happy to have a person who cares about me so much… I love you, Cloud.'

Cloud looked over at her and gave her a gentle hug. "I was really worried, Tifa…"

"I'm sorry to have worried you Cloud…"

"No… It's not your fault… It's…"

"Sh…" Tifa hushed. "Don't begin to worry about that yet… I want to see you happy for the time that I will be getting my strength back…"

He smiled to her and nodded. "Yes… Anything you want…"

* * *

_**Yes. I am aware that this chapter was short. I did not want it to sit on my computer for me to forget about. So I typed it up as fast I could. I am aware that it lacks the detail that I was hoping for. So when I get the chance, I plan to retype this thing and fill it with more detail, and other good stuff. But this chapter literally had me in a writer's block. Any way, with it posted now, I can begin work on the other chapters. When I get the next one posted, hopefully I'll have enough creativity back to where I can add more and juice up this chapter.**_

_** If this was a disappointment to my readers, I apologize. The chapter's shortness and lack of detail disappointed me as well. I honestly did not want to post it, but I also didn't want to keep my readers waiting. So here it is. Like I said though, this is a chapter that I will get around to redoing. It shall just be in time, though. Please look forward to chapter 8: Days of Grey. This shall probably be a long chapter, which might take me a while. But hopefully, it will not take me as long as this chapter took to get up. Please feel free to review, but no flames please and thank you.  
**_


	9. Author's Update

**Final Fantasy VII: The Side of Evil**

* * *

**Rated M for… Aw hell… You should know by now what it's rated for. If it wasn't in 'M' you wouldn't be reading it!!**

* * *

**I do not own any of the Final Fantasy games, Square Enix, nor am I making money off this story. This is something I'm doing of my own free will and for fun.**

* * *

Update:

I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting so long for an update. I really am. However, things are very crammed at the moment with Driver's Ed, school, and work. Christmas break is coming up real soon though. So you can look for an update then. Also, my story may not be as accurate as it has been. To describe towns and such, I usually consult the game itself, but with the recent break up of my boyfriend he will be taking both of his copies of the game back with him. So I am sorry if the story begins to lack the detail that is has been given.

Please wait for the chapter. It shall be very long. Perfect for your long awaited crave of an update.

Sincerely, Kit


End file.
